A Change
by Silva Draconis
Summary: There are changes in the air for the Shikon hunters, Inuyasha is realizing his feelings for our favorite priestess, and Shippo is growing up! Will the maddness never stop?
1. A Confession

A Change Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Any new characters introduced are mine. The same with the plot. Please ask before usage.  
thoughts either single or through a bond.  
Scene change This is dedicated to all the other great writers. You don't know me yet, but you have inspired me with your stories to write my own finally.  
  
Chapter 1: A Confession.  
Kagome grunted as she heaved herself out of the well, her yellow backpack clinging to her shoulders. The Feudal Era seemed the same as always, the air was fresher, and the trees were greener, but there was one thing missing. Her normal gorgeous, grumpy, angry, hanyou had not appeared. It had been five days when they had agreed on four and he hadn't been there to drag her back. And he also wasn't waiting here to yell at her for being late and making them wait on her to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama.  
Hun, I wonder if something happened, he's usually right here at the well and so is Shippo. Something must really be wrong for Shippo not to be here. Kagome thought as she exited the well.  
Kagome readjusted her back pack and set out a brisk pace toward the village. It had been good for her to stay the extra two days but she was upset that Inuyasha hadn't cared enough to come for her. Kagome pretended that she was angry at Inuyasha when he came for her, but they both knew that wasn't true, and they both knew it, right?  
He has to know. I've only been hinting to him about my feelings since the Kikyo incident and that was years ago; if her hasn't caught on by now he either doesn't even like me or he is so dense that he can't even see what is right in front of his face because of his blind love for that clay pot of a miko! Kagome seethed, her feelings about the dead miko surfacing along with her thoughts of the inu-hanyou. Kagome's stride became more of a stomp as she neared the village and she started scanning the trees for the flash of red that would betray her beloved dog boy's position so that she could sit 'em into the ground for leaving her alone and making her angry. It was all his fault, being that stubborn, foolish, idiot he was. And Kagome sighed, she knew she was ranting and getting mad about nothing but, I just can't help it. Something has been setting me off for the past few days and I can't think of a reason. I normally don't get this way because of my period, maybe I just miss Yasha. snort Yeah Right! Kagome's laughter sounded through the village as she headed toward Kaede's hut. The sound alerted the occupants to her arrival.  
"Kagome!" came Shippo's cry as he barreled out the door," You were supposed to be back two days ago, didn't Inuyasha come and get you?" His russet brown tail waved in the air, "And did you bring me anything?" He questioned climbing over her shoulder to try and sneak a peek at whatever was in her pack. Kagome snatched him back and held him in her arms. "Yes Shippo there's stuff in there for you, but no, Inuyasha didn't come for me. Where is he?" "He went to collect you two days ago grumbling about you being late, normal things, and then he didn't return. We just assumed that he stayed with you in your time. It's happened before." Sango looked at Kagome, "You didn't see him at all?" Neither hide nor hair." She replied using an American expression that they might understand. "I was really surprised when her didn't come get me and even more so when he didn't meet me at the well. He's usually always there with some sharp witty comment. I wonder what happened to him." Kagome bit her lip thoughtfully and set her pack on the floor, placing Shippo there as well. "I'm going to look for him, he can't be that far and he might be hurt." She turned to leave. Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder,  
"We'll all help you look. Why don't you and Shippo head toward the God Tree and Sango and I will head in the opposite direction. Kaede will be here incase Inuyasha returns." Kagome looked back and nodded to him,  
"Thanks Miroku lets go."  
  
Inuyasha sat high in the branches of the God Tree watching the scenery around them, on the look out for demons; at least that's what he told himself. He knew what he was doing, he was hiding from Kagome. Hiding because she was in heat and he had only recently admitted to himself that he had feelings for her, real feelings. It had taken a near death experience on Kagome's part, the better part of three years, and a few well placed comments by one perverted monk to make him see what had been in his face all along, but see it he had and he didn't exactly like it at this point in time.  
Dammit Kagome! Why did you have to go into heat now! I'm not ready to tell you how I feel and if I get close to you I know that's what's going to happen. You affect me to much as it is and with you going into heat it will be even harder. I just have to avoid her for the next couple of days and then everything will be fine. Yes just avoid her. That's all. His ears perked as he heard a noise. He looked down as he heard voices calling his name.  
"Shit! When the hell did they get so close!" Inuyasha swore. He looked for a way out but they were to close for him to move or they would see him. All he had to hope for know was that neither Kagome or Shippo would spy his red haori this high in the tree.  
"Yeah right smart guy and Shippo's a mole rat." Inuyasha sighed and curled up in a tight ball praying that they would walk on by.  
"Inuyasha, where are you?" called Kagome her eyes scanning the God Tree for the stubborn Hanyou. Kagome was so confused He never ignores me like this, especially after I've been gone for a long time. Where the hell is he?  
"Inuyasha get the hell down here or I will 'it' you until you can't move for a week!" Kagome called waiting patiently for an answer.  
"Go away Bitch! I don't want to see you!"  
"NO! Come down here now! I want to talk to you about what's going on? Why haven't you even been down to see me yet? Your usually yelling at me to get a move on by now. What's wrong with you!?" Kagome yelled her hands propped on her hips and expression set stubbornly. "Get down now Inuyasha, I'm warning you."  
"Just leave wench. I don't care what you do." Inuyasha growled down at them. Shippo raised his head toward the stubborn dog demon and sighed,  
"Inuyasha, even I can tell that your acting weird, why don't you just tell her what's wrong?"  
"Just shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha hissed at the little kitsune. Kagome whirled toward Shippo,  
"You know? Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"He needs to tell you about it. It's his problem with you and you need to know what's going on anyway. He should be the one to tell you, not me." Shippo replied.  
"Well fine. Inuyasha get your butt down here!" Kagome called to the hidden hanyou.  
"No! Leave me alone!" he cried back.  
"Fine you leave me no choice! Inuyasha SIT!"  
"Crap!" Inuyasha screamed as he fell; that was fallowed by a resounding –wham!- and a grumbled, "Bitch!"  
"Now tell me what's going on. Why are you avoiding me?"  
"I don't want to tell you wench."  
"Well you're going to have to sometime so you might as well tell me now." Kagome stood over Inuyasha hands resting on hips and head cocked to the side. She crouched down on his level as he struggled against the miko's spell.  
"Fine you baka, you're going into heat. You scent is changing, you're going to be attracting the attention of every Youkai or Hanyou for miles around, and you're scent is so potent and so attractive it is driving me insane!" Inuyasha roared as he advanced on the stunned Kagome. "You smell so good that it's hard to control myself and I've been avoiding you so that it I don't attack you, you idiot! Because of that you need to leave, Now!" Inuyasha slowly backed away from them and turned toward the God Tree. "Please Kagome leave, before I hurt you."  
"Shippo, leave and go get Sango and Miroku, I need to talk to Inu alone." Kagome turned toward the little fox and gave him a shove,  
"Get going Shippo, I'll be alright." Kagome smiled at Shippo's concerned face and nodded at him. Shippo looked doubtful, but trusted Kagome.  
"Okay if you say so, but I'll be right back with the others." And with that he scampered off to find out where the other's had gone. Kagome then turned toward the distressed dog demon where he stood leaning against the tree. "Inuyasha? I need to ask you a question before I leave. If you answer I promise to leave you alone for the duration of my heat. Alright?" She looked closely at Inu's silver head and saw the imperceptible nod. " If you didn't like me or care for me, would you still be attracted to my scent. I mean do the feelings a demon hold toward a certain female effect how strong the scent is on different demons. I don't know if I'm making any sense or not, but if you understand me, I'd really like to know the answer." Kagome whispered this fearfully she needed to know the answer, but the answer still scared her very much. Still Kagome stuck to her resolve and waited for Inuyasha's answer.  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome taking in her scent which was now laden with fear and the fact that her eyes were cast down ward. He was reluctant to answer her question as it would come to close to revealing his feelings, but she had said that she would leave if he answered, and that's what he needed her to do, leave, before he attached her and she would never want to speak to him again. Inuyasha slowly turned and looked straight at Kagome.  
"Yes." He whispered, "The feelings a demon feels toward a certain female increase or decrease the effectiveness of that females scent. Now will you please Leave!!" He immediately turned again not waiting for Kagome to answer.  
Kagome smiled as she looked toward the hanyou as he crouched to leap up into the tree again, "No." Came her voice softly, "I wont leave you." She was still smiling as he turned around, a shocked expression on his face. "Before you mentioned how my scent was driving you crazy and now you just told me that emotions effect scent. That is just about the same as an admmison that you at least like me if nothing else. I'm not going to leave you ever. I want to tell you that I like you as well and when you are ready to admit that to us both you will find me at Kaede's hut." Kagome then turned around and walked off feeling very smug not hearing as Inuyasha turned around and leap toward her. Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  
"You should have just left when you had the chance." He growled as red leaked into his eyes, red stripes formed on his face, and he pulled Kagome toward him and fastened his mouth to hers. Kagome's hands came up to his shoulders as if to push him away and then circled Inuyasha's neck pulling him toward her. The kiss burned with a passionate heat all the way down to the pit of her stomach, making her toes curl in their shoes. Her tongue slipped out to touch tentatively at his lips questing for entrance. Inuyasha groaned into her mouth and attacked her tongue with his almost savagely bruising her lips in the process with the press of his fangs. Kagome lifted up so that their bodies pressed tougher and a fire ignited in the pit of her stomach. Kagome's hands reached up into Inuyasha's hair as his encircled her waist. Kagome's hands reached his ears and rubbed them causing him to purr loudly into her mouth causing her to moan in response. Kagome slowly pulled away when she finally needed air and smiled shyly up at Inuyasha biting her lip in nervousness.  
"I think that I'm not going to regret leaving." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha who smiled in return.  
"Oh how touching a scene, you're going to make me gag." Came a sarcastic voice from in the shadows, and Inuyasha spun and put Kagome behind him.  
"What do you want Naraku." He snarled.  
"And they all said you were smart for a hanyou. What do you think I want, you imbecile?! The Shikon No Tama! And I'm going to take it if I have to kill both you and the girl miko!" Came his rasping voice as the baboon pelt stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

TO be continued… He he! Don't hate me, but they can't get totally tougher in the begging, it wouldn't be right. Remember Inuyasha's under the influence of Kagome's scent right now and he's weekend so it will take a little more later on. Sorry! Don't worry it'll happen, in the mean time please review! I so want to hear from you, even flames. (though not really.)


	2. A Battle

A Change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I do want that fuzzy eared hanyou, any body know where to get one.  
  
*thoughts* either single or through bond  
  
************scene change  
  
Chapter 2: A Battle  
  
Naraku, draped in his baboon pelt, stepped out of the forest and into the clearing below the God Tree. "This will be great, a hanyou and a miko, both soon to be dead, and in the exact same place as fifty years ago. How ironic that history should repeat itself. Kukuku.." Naraku cackled as he moved toward the duo and Inuyasha growled a low warning.  
  
"Leave now Naraku." Inuyasha yelled pulling out Tetsiaga as and planting him self in front of Kagome as her protection. "You'll never get her or the Shikon no Tama, as long as I'm alive and standing. I'm going to make you pay for all that you've done!" And he charged straight for the evil hanyou crouching lower to the ground in preparation for Inuyasha's attack. As Inuyasha came down sword drawn, Naraku dodged and moved toward Kagome at a blurring speed. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha turned, "KAGOME!!!!!"   
  
Naraku hurtled the girl and almost had her when a monstrous boomerang sailed through the air and almost cut the demon in half, forcing Naraku to move back or be crushed. He dodged, but the effort had lost him his momentum toward Kagome, and given Inuyasha the precious seconds he needed to place himself in front of the miko again. He let out a deadly snarl as Naraku landed safely not 20 yards away, and turned toward the pair. Inuyasha turned back to the girl behind him, "I'll keep him busy Kagome. You need to leave now! We can't have him getting either of you." Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Inuyasha cut her off. " Don't argue about this with me! Just do as I say and GO! Now!" He roared and raced at Naraku catching him just enough off guard that Inuyasha was able to start attacking him. "Leave Kagome or I swear I'll skin you alive later!" He shouted as he bore down with his sword, against a phantom sword that Naraku had conjured.   
  
"Kukuku….don't you worry Inuyasha, I will make her death swift and painless, so that she can join you quickly in the AfterLife!" Naraku laughed as he started to retaliate against Inuyasha's attacks and at that Kagome fled toward Sango and Miroku.   
  
"Don't just stand there! Let's go to Kaede's and warn them. Maybe we can get him some help!" She shouted as she passed them. Sango and Miroku turned to follow her, both knowing that the fight would be over long before they ever reached the village. They just hoped that Inuyasha would at least survive the battle. If only for Kagome's sake.  
  
They had just reached the clearing beyond when they heard a howl coming back from the battle field. Kagome stopped in her tracks, that had been a howl of pain, not of triumph, and it had belonged to Inuyasha.  
  
(I should just end it right there…..  
  
But I won't……….hehe!)  
  
Inuyasha grunted as he forced his sword toward the evil hanyou below him. He was going to pay for all that he had done, Naraku was going to fie. And Inuyasha was going to be the one who did it, if it killed him. Inuyasha snarled at Naraku, and the baboon smiled condescendingly, "You like that little slip of a miko don't you? I can smell you all over her, and here I thought you loved Kikyou all this time. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I kill that girl nice and slow, just for the satisfaction of knowing that even in hell you'll still be able to hear her screams of pain, and you won't be able to do anything about it. It's a shame I'll have to kill you first." And Naraku shoved the enraged hanyou away from him easily, cackling all the while. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, "I won't let you hurt her! I'll kill you First!" And he leapt at Naraku again trying his hardest to land a blow, but this time the hanyou was ready and nothing seemed to touch him. Naraku laughed again. "You'll never be able to touch me!"   
  
Naraku continued to dodge Inuyasha sword and he smiled all the while.   
  
Inuyasha soon began to pant from the exertion and started to slow, Naraku's smile got bigger and he began to take occasional swipes with his own miasma sword. The attacks were lazy on his part and for all that they still scored the hanyou with cuts. Soon Inuyasha was breathing heavily and bleeding from many wounds, he held his sword in his left hand and clutched at his right shoulder where a particularly deep wound had struck bone and left his right arm completely useless, blood dripped through his fingers making his grip on Tetsiga loose and slippery. He was still growling though, "I….. won't…. let… you…hurt….her." Inuyasha panted softly between each word. "You…..can't….have….her!" Inuyasha reaffirmed his grip on his sword and shifted into a standing position. Naraku snorted in disbelief, "You can't even stand, and you can't protect her any more. I've tried of this game…now DIE!" Naraku's sword disappeared and his hands came tougher to form a miasma ball. The dark mass grew bigger and then raced toward the Inu-hanyou's form, and Inuyasha could even move. As the black mass hit Inuyasha howled in pain and blacked out not even aware that he had voiced his pains to the world. His last thought was of Kagome *I hope she got far enough to get back to the village in time. Maybe they can protect her. I'm sorry I couldn't Kagome.*  
  
The scene that Kagome came to was one that would stick in her heart forever. Naraku stood cackling madly as he fired a miasma beam at an unconscious Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't tell if he was even alive. *No he can't be dead. I won't ALLOW him to be dead! We just started a relationship of some sort! He can't die now! NOOOOOOOO* "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Kagome screamed as she raced to the fallen hanyou, not noticing as she pulled out the incomplete Shikon no Tama from around her neck. She was acting purely on instinct now, only aware of the fact that she had to save her beloved Inuyasha. Kagome leapt forward, the Shikon in front of her like a talisman, straight into the path of Naraku's miasma beam.  
  
Naraku blinked and then laughed as the foolish miko disappeared into his energy stream *She'll never survive that! To bad I didn't get to kill her myself, oh well. At least she's dead, and I can claim the Shikon!* Naraku was still gloating only moments later when her felt a shift in his stream. Parts of it were coming back to him, and it was hurting him! What the hell was going on! Naraku looked up from his contemplation of his stream and what he saw amazed him. That girl, that unformed miko was purifying his stream! And using the Shikon as well! "This can't be!" Naraku shouted, but Kagome couldn't hear him, she only felt his rage when he increased the size of his miasma beam. Kagome looked down at the incomplete jewel and concentrated. This jewel had come from her, so she should be able to control it, well at least that was the thought she had had, and it was turning out to be right.   
  
*But it's on half complete and so it's only helping with half the stream. I know that I can purify some of the rest, but I can't also send the miasma back to Naraku. It would only replenish him. What to do with it…..?* Kagome's head snapped up and the stream ceased to flow around her, but went straight into the palm holding the Shikon close to her body. Her other hand she cast out, back toward Naraku palm flat and watched as a stream for pure white light was cast toward the evil hanyou. She couldn't even hear his scream of pain and defiance. Kagome just concentrated on purifying the miasma and sending it out. The rest she took into her body. It was a large amount, but she knew that it would have some effect on her body, she could already feel it doing something, but surprisingly it didn't hurt in the least. Maybe it was because she was purifying at the same time, but the darkness of Naraku's miasma just seemed to slip into a place inside her and settle there. Kagome didn't even question it, just accepted whatever was helping her save Inuyasha. She looked up from her inner contemplations and was surprised to see that Naraku's beam was getting smaller, and that he was retreating from her powers. Kagome had had no idea she could do this, and it felt great! *I'm finally helping them fight!* Kagome crowed in her mind *I'm actually doing something!*   
  
Kagome held the stream of purifying light on Naraku until he disappeared from sight. Then she immediately detached herself from the Shikon and it fell back to its rightful place around her neck. Kagome then turned swiftly to Inuyasha and knelt next to him. She looked at his face and chest waiting with bated breath, and then let out a sigh as she saw his chest rise and fall. Kagome grinned in pure relief and stretched a hand toward the hanyou to waken him. She dimly noticed Miroku, Shippo, and Sango joining them, but she was focused on Inuyasha, who was stirring from her touch. Inuyasha blinked at her in surprise, "Kagome! What are you….?" He was cut off as Kagome put a finger to his lips and then smiled at him. "It looks like…..I got to save you for once." Kagome smiled again and then collapsed on top of the stunned Inuyasha. He responded with out thinking wrapping the girl in his arms. "Kagome!!" He shouted, and then looked toward the others. "What happened to her?" He yelled as he checked her pulse, and then relaxed as he found it beating strongly in her neck. Miroku stepped forward. "Let's discuss this on the way to Kaede's. Kagome needs to get her rest." Inuyasha looked at them suspiciously but nodded at then and followed. *What did you do Kagome, and how did you save me?*  
  
To be continued….  
  
How indeed? What did Kagome do? And how will all that demon energy affect her? Don't worry you'll find out later. :) Just send me some reviews and you'll get another chapter. I hope this is original enough. I am in college, so it might be a little before the next chapter, but don't worry I should have another in at least a week! :) 


	3. A Beginning

A Change  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, not making any money from it, but I love it! :)   
  
Now, some people asked questions and made comments when they reviewed, and so to some of them, but not all, I will reply. I don't want to take up a bunch of space that is not my story. :)  
  
Junsei Hyakuhei: Thanks! Don't worry, Kagome will never be evil, she just needs that dark energy for the change to take place. :)  
  
Chibi-Kerochan: Thank you so much for the boost of confidence, and I can leave cliff hangers because I'm the author!evil grin giggle  
  
-*thoughts*  
  
-Ba-san/ baba, is Inuyasha's nickname for Kaede. Means old woman or something. :)  
  
***************************scene change.  
  
Chapter 3: A Beginning  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome closer to him as the neared the village. The rest of the group had been walking back from the battle field in relative silence and it was making Inuyasha jumpy. Even Shippo had not tried to attack him so that he could see Kagome and that meant that they had seen what happened and didn't want to reveal what had gone on.   
  
*What did you mean Kagome? How did you save me? And why did you collapse?* Inuyasha thought as he looked over to Miroku. Inuyasha growled low in his throat and caught the monk's attention. " Okay Houshi, tell me what the hell happened and what is going on?" Miroku looked over at the agitated hanyou and saw that his gold eyes were glowing like they were on fire. He was pisses. Miroku sighed and turned to face the half demon as they walked.  
  
"When you told Kagome to leave she listened and took us with her. We had gotten only a few meadows when she heard you scream of pain and turned to come back, we couldn't stop her, she was to fast. We didn't see everything, but when we got there she was standing over you in the way of the miasma beam, and using the shard of the Shikon to purify it and send her own stream back at Naraku, hurting him and forcing him to retreat. We think she used a lot of her own energy because of what happened after she woke you up. She was right though. She did get to finally save your life, but it might have caused her great harm in the process." Miroku finished as he turned back to the trail and didn't see the Inu-hanyou's shocked look at the girl in his arms, the look softening as she burrowed further into his robes.  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Inuyasha sighed in relief as they approached the village. The only reassurance he had about Kagome still being alive was the fact that he could feel her breathing against him, because after she had moved against him she had gone deathly still and pale. Inuyasha sprang forward toward the Kaede-baba's hut as soon as it came in sight. He was worried about the normally vibrant girl, though he was trying his hardest not to show it the other's in his group. They were like a pack to him, but the pack was never exposed to it leader's weaknesses. As he pulled open the paper door to Kaede's house he called to the old women  
  
"Oi! Ba-san! Ya' here?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha I'm here. Now what can I do for ye?" Kaede's voice echoed from here room as she emerged from it.  
  
"It's Kagome. She did something crazy with the shards of the Shikon to help me and now she's gone all pale and still. You need to heal her." This was all said in his normal gruff tone, but inside he was shaking. *What if Kaede can't heal her? Or if something's gone horribly wrong and the Shikon does something to her? I can't, WON't, lose Kagome too! I've lost everyone else who's cared for me. I won't lose her too!* (an:TeeHee!) Inuyasha was still holding Kagome as he thought this and he squeezed her tighter as if he was afraid she would disappear. Kaede came over to the hanyou and looked at Kagome, her pale skin and soft breathing.  
  
"Take the lass to her room and lay her out. I'll come take a look after grabbing some herbs. This does look serious, but I have no idea what's happening. I'll have to look at her more closely before I can decide. Go now Inuyasha, put Kagome down there." Inuyasha did as he was bade and place Kagome gently on the futon in her room he then moved to her side closest to the wall and sat, out of the way of Kaede, but close enough to react if anything happened. Kaede came in but didn't comment on his position, just went about her normal routine checking Kagome's vitals. Kaede was starting to remove Kagome's clothes to check for wound marks when she turned around. "Ye'll have to turn around Inuyasha. She maybe unconscious, but I'll not have you disrespecting her privacy." Inuyasha snorted at the old women, but did as was asked. He didn't want to get 'sat' by Kagome when she woke up for something as petty as watching her getting checked over by Kaede. He huffed an annoyed breath, "You done yet baba?"   
  
"Patience Inuyasha, I'm merely resetting her clothes. You may turn around now." Kaede informed the disgruntled hanyou. He looked at her inquisitively and Kaede sighed.  
  
"There seems to be nothing wrong with her, besides the fact that she needs to get a lot of rest. Her skin is pale, but that could be from the drain on her energy, and her breathing is shallow, but that could be her body's way of conserving energy so that it can rebuild its supply." Inuyasha looked sourly at the old women.  
  
"That's not a good enough answer! She's laying there looking dead from an attack of Naraku's and you're telling me that nothing's wrong with her that's a load of crap!" He yelled not cussing at the old woman, because she was his only chance of making Kagome better. Kaede sighed at him again.  
  
"I know that you are worried about her Inuyasha, but there is nothing either you or I can do for her right now. We'll just have to wait and see what happens, and hope that she awakes healthy." Inuyasha growled at her low in his throat  
  
"Get out baba. Now." Inuyasha moved toward the sleeping Kagome and watched as she leveled herself off the floor and to the door.  
  
"I will place food for you and Kagome, and Kagome's medicine outside the door for you. I will make sure no one bothers you." Inuyasha responded with a small nod of his head, but his gaze stayed with Kagome. He brushed here hair out of her eyes and looked sorrowfully down at her.*She got through my shields once and learned what I felt for her. And she got hurt, it won't happen again. I can't take back those words, but I must start finding ways to make myself stronger, to protect her. As soon as she wakes up, I'll look into doing just that.*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Shippo sighed longingly as he looked at the door that led to Kagome's room. It had been a week now and Kagome hadn't woken up and Inuyasha hadn't appeared from that room. Kaede had left food and medicine at the door each day and when no one was around the food would disappear inside. The first time Shippo tried to get inside that room he had been soundly bopped. He had made it all the way to Kagome's bedside and had been about to pounce when Inuyasha had risen from his sleeping position next to Kagome and grabbed the offending ball of russet fur. Inuyasha had growled low and long at him, and Shippo had understood. Kagome was off limits, for as long as they were in that room tougher no one was to come in a bother them. It had seemed that Inuyasha had reverted to an almost Youaki state and Shippo was nervous. He might have been young, but he wasn't dumb. Inuyasha was that way because he was protecting Kagome and he didn't want anything happening to her, but that meant Inuyasha must have felt something for Shippo's surrogate mother and that he didn't like. What was Inuyasha going to do to Kagome? He was going to monopolize her time, just like he was doing now, and Kagome would forget all about him that's what! But he wasn't going to let that happen, oh no. As soon as Kagome got better and out of that room, he, Shippo, was going to distract all her thoughts from Inuyasha to him! Inuyasha was never going to take Kagome away from him, but if he asked really nice, maybe he'd be willing to share.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha rested on the floor beside Kagome, his arms where wrapped around his sword as that he could defend Kagome at a moments notice. His eyes were closed in what looked like sleep, shading his vivid golden eyes and his head rested on the top layer of his red fire rat robe, but his ears twitched constantly at every sound so one could tell that this hanyou was not actually asleep, but on high alert. This last week with Kagome out cold had left him irritable and high strung; this blasted girl just needed to wake up! Or at least twitch, Kagome hadn't moved a muscle in the whole week and he had keep her alive by forcefully feeding her and dribbling water down her throat. She accepted this easily and swallowed well, but other than that she had yet to make a sound. Inuyasha sighed as he rolled over onto his elbow and leveled himself up to look down on Kagome, that's when she twitched. Inuyasha had been staring at her so hard that he almost missed the minute movement, he was beginning to believe that he had imagined it when Kagome moved again, this time adding in a painful moan to accompany the movement. Inuyasha watched avidly, but she didn't wake, she only kept moving and moaning as if she was in pain. Inuyasha looked at her worriedly, "Kagome? Wake up. What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha moved toward Kagome and shook her gently. But instead of waking she clutched at his hand and hissed in pain. That's when the changes started. Inuyasha watched in surprise as Kagome's hair started to lengthen and slowly sliver streaks edged with blue appeared in her hair. It continued to grow until it reached her knees, and when that finally stopped he noticed that her ears were moving. They slid from the side of her head to the top and became the same shape as his, but they were black tipped with silver and blended perfectly with her hair. He was even more shocked when the nails on her hands sharpened and strengthened becoming more feminine claws with black tips. He noticed also that her feet seemed to have grown slightly along with the fact that her toe nails had formed into sharp, sturdy, claws as well. He was watching in rapt attention to see what else would happen when Kagome started to glow a bright white tinged with blue and though it was hard to look at he could see something settling into Kagome's body with her. He was so astounded that he couldn't move and when he finally tried to so he could stop that thing from entering her body, Inuyasha found that he couldn't. He strained against whatever force was holding him back, but it was no use. *NO goddamit! Why can't I move?! I'm supposed to help Kagome and protect her, but this thing is invading her body and all I can do is watch! Shimatta!* Inuyasha slumped in the magic's embrace and it released him, but as he went to cut the spirit with his sword he saw that it had already entered Kagome's body. Inuyasha snarled in rage, but all he could do was watch as Kagome's body changed. She seemed to grow up, was the only way Inuyasha could explain it. Kagome grew a few inches in height, though she was still shorter than Inuyasha, and she finally filled out in the chest and hips. Her faced changed as well adding a few years of maturity to her features along with a shadowing of a she-bitch youkai as well. Then at last she was coated from head to foot in a very light covering of slightly tan fur, making her skin darker and also making her look more exotic. Inuyasha stood stupefied and with his mouth hanging open at the changes as he watched her lower to the floor. *I'm glad Kaede left her in only loose robes and sheets* He thought inanely, *I wouldn't have liked to see her clothes burst with all these changes!* Inuyasha looked at Kagome fully and gulped as last of all her scent changed. Where before she had smelled like a human she now smelled like a hanyou, like him! And, her realized, she was like him now. Kagome looked like an Inu-hanyou, maybe a southern Inu-hanyou, but an Inu-hanyou none the less. Inuyasha grinned goofily at the girl and was still watching her when he noticed her eyes start to flutter. He sat down with a *thump!* at her side in surprise.  
  
"In..uya..sha?" Came Kagome's weak voice. "Where are you?" She called breathily still not able to see him. Inuyasha reached out his hand and took hers. He spoke very quietly to her, knowing that her hearing would be very sensitive now. "I'm right here Kagome, you just have to open you eyes." He encouraged her. He had wanted to see her eyes all weak, because if he could see her eyes he knew she was awake and would be alright. Kagome's eye's fluttered some more and then, finally, slowly, opened. Inuyasha gasped as he saw her eyes had changed as well, they were still blue, but with flecks of silver and a darker blue were dispersed throughout. He smiled slowly at her and she grinned back at him.  
  
"What..happened..to me?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha looked at her and reluctantly replied, "You saved me from Naraku Kagome, but it turned you into a Hanyou for some reason." Kagome blinked at him in surprise, but he was shocked to find that a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Oh yes, that's right." Inuyasha almost face vaulted. "Kagome what are you talking about 'oh yes, that's right'; you knew?!" Kagome looked at him calmly.   
  
"I didn't know when I helped you that this was going to happen no, but as I lay sleeping I realized that I was sharing my mind with some one. We had an interesting conversation." Kagome was starting to sit up at this time and Inuyasha put an arm around her to steady her looking incredulous.  
  
"An interesting conversation? Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you collapsed?"  
  
"No Inuyasha, I really do have another person in my head. That's what took me so long to wake up, we had to come to an agreement. Two people can't reside in one mind at the same time and have it function properly." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay…So what did you all agree on, and who is this person?" Inuyasha demanded, Kagome only smiled at him again and turned toward him. "Her name is Astrid, princess of the Southern Dog Clan, and we agreed that I was allowed to keep control over my body and that she would fully integrate with me, no longer contesting for dominance if I agreed to one thing."  
  
"Oh, and what's that?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"That I kill Naraku with my own hands."  
  
To be continued……….  
  
DWC: Don't you all just love me Big grin, watches angry faces and grin slips as she ducks behind a table Don't hurt me! All I ask for is a few reviews and I promise to write again as soon as I can, but I have a few tests so It will either be like this Sunday, or not until like Thursday. So keep those reviews flowing and I promise that the chapters will keep flowing! :) Bye-bye And DWC Flees the scene. 


	4. A Story

A Change  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha, I just like to play with the character's lives. :)  
  
DWC: Hey guys, Sorry I took so long, but my muse fled after my tests. But I found something even better! reaches of stage and yanks  
  
Inu: Damn it woman! I'm not a damn doll!  
  
DWC: giggles Isn't he cute! I just wanna scratch his ears! evil grin  
  
Inu: No Way! Only Kagome's is allowed to do that!   
  
DWC: Oh, so you like her?  
  
Inu: No Way! What are you thinking! Humph!  
  
DWC: Well we all know the truth. So I'll just have to bend him to my creative will! :) So on to the story!  
  
*thoughts*  
  
**********************Scene change  
  
Chapter 4: A Story  
  
"Now wait just a damn minute! Killing Naraku is going to be MY job, and no one else! I don't care who you are!" Inuyasha stated while staring at an inu-hanyou Kagome. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry it doesn't have to be me that actually strangles him, but I have at least have a major part in killing him. You saw what I did. I can incredibly weaken Naraku, so that you and Sango and Miroku, can kill him. That's all that I really have to do, but as you can see I need to be a part of the action." She stated smugly, as if thwarting so big master plan of Inuyasha's. And she was. Inuyasha had planned on keeping Kagome out of any other fights, but he knew that would be possible now. She was a hanyou, just like him, and she would need to fight, and if he didn't teach her Kagome would learn on her own in a battle, probably. Inu sighed,  
  
"You seem to know a lot about what's going on." He walked around Kagome as if looking for something. "You said you had a conversation with a demon princess? And her name is Astrid? So what else do you know? She could be evil and planning on taking over your body again, or controlling you, and why aren't you a full demon if she was, and do your powers even still work?" The stream of questions flowed from Inuyasha's mouth as he planted himself in between Kagome and the door.   
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at the hanyou in front of her. "Inuyasha, why don't we go out into the main room and I can tell this to all of you at once? It would make it so much easier on me." Kagome grinned at him, and Inuyasha looked really skeptical.  
  
"No." Came Inuyasha's voice from where he stood. "You are going to sit here with me and tell me the whole story before those stupid people out there even learn that you are awake! I've been the one here for the past week, so I think that I deserve at least my own private story!" He grouched as he stared Kagome down. Inuyasha was surprised as Kagome almost immediately melted in front of his eyes. She looked up at him adoringly.  
  
"You stayed with me for this whole week? Oh Inuyasha, I had thought you would care!" Kagome cried as she fell into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Ahh…umm…heh, of course I would care. You just saved my life, wounded Naraku, and you are the most important person on this team. I will always be worried about you." Inuyasha whispered as he finally wrapped his arms around Kagome and buried his head in her hair. She might have smelled like a hanyou now, but she was still innately Kagome, and her scent still comforted him. Especially now that he could actually smell that she was going to be okay. Her scent was healthy again, instead of the sickly smell it took on when she was unconscious. Kagome shuddered in his arms and sighed heavily. She looked up at the silver-haired hanyou and sighed again.  
  
"You really want to hear this with out anyone else?" Inuyasha nodded his head, "Okay. Just let's sit down; this is a lot for me to deal with." Inuyasha grinned at Kagome and then sat down on the futon and surprisingly pulled Kagome into his lap. Kagome looked up shocked at his boldness, and Inuyasha just grinned down at her, and started running his hands through her hair stopping every once in a while to rub a sensitive ear. *Well, she's a hanyou now and she's going to need to be trained, like Shippo is, and so I won't be able to avoid her all the time. And if I train her, I won't have to worry as much and then maybe I'll be able to be with her now. She's like me, she's a hanyou! Maybe she'll stay now, here, where she belongs.* Inuyasha looked down at her stunned face and couldn't completely resist the impulse. He leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead and growled softly at her, "Well? What did you find out from this Astrid?"  
  
Kagome was stunned speechless at Inuyasha's loving actions and just stared for a few seconds before regaining herself. "Oh yes, well. As it turns out Naraku really wasn't looking for us as he passed that clearing. He had felt a shard miles south of here in the Southern Dog Kingdom. So he went there. Astrid, as I said, was the princesses of that kingdom and was the holder of the shard, as the heir to the kingdom. Astrid's normal coloring is black and tan so that she blended into her environment; the changes in my coloring are due to my power. Anyway, Astrid was out patrolling the countryside of her kingdom when she came across Naraku. Astrid put up a valiant fight and because of that she was absorbed into Naraku instead of just being killed. That had happened only a few minutes before Naraku came upon us. It seems that Astrid was fighting the integration and so was still an almost separate entity from Naraku though she was still inside him. When Naraku faced off against me, he used the most readily available magic, and that was Astrid's. She wouldn't let him access his other magic until he had depleted hers. Naraku didn't know that though and so he couldn't by pass her and when Astrid's magic started running out I was able to wound Naraku. Now in this process though I was using the Shikon no Tama and myself to purify the Miasma beam, but I couldn't take all of that power and convert it so I stored it into a 'place' in my body." Kagome took a moment then to stop a collect her thoughts, and Inuyasha was stunned into silence, by just that much of her story, but he needed to hear more.  
  
"So how did Astrid get into your body?" He questioned. Kagome looked at him calmly, "Because it was mostly Astrid's Power that Naraku was using, the part that I didn't get to purify sort of became another spirit inside me, and that spirit was Astrid. While I was unconscious she at first tried to dominate my body. She wanted to live again, she wanted to take on Naraku, but my miko powers wouldn't let her do that so after she told me her story we came to an agreement. I would retain control of my body, I would be the one in control, but what was left of her spirit and power would integrate into mine so that I could become more powerful, so that I could carry out Astrid's revenge and kill Naraku for her. That is the story that I was told, and I don't think you can lie while you are in someone's soul Inuyasha, I believe her. And so I'm going to try to carry out her last wish." Here Kagome stopped again and looked at the Hanyou. Kagome couldn't believe what he had just said to her. It meant so much! *He cares for me!* Kagome crowed in her head. She looked back up to see Inuyasha looking at her and she jumped back into her explanation. "Now you also asked about my miko power. I'm pretty sure that I can still use it. It'll be increased now because of Astrid's boost, but that's okay! I think it has something to do with the fact that I was using the Shikon and my own power at the same time that allowed me to keep my powers. Since the Shikon can only be used by demons, and be purified by miko's it seems to make sense that a demon miko would be the one person to be able to ultimately use the Shikon to its full power. I think that's what the Shikon help me become."   
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he sat stunned. His arms tightened around Kagome as he thought and he stared out over her head in contemplation. He never usually thought this much, but it involved his beloved Kagome, and he wanted her safe, with him, even if she didn't realize where she belonged yet. Inuyasha looked down at the top of Kagome's head and sighed softly. He watched her ears twitch at the sound and grinned. Well, he would just have to help her through this.  
  
"All right Kagome, this is what we are gonna do. You need to be trained above all else. You just gained a hanyou body, and though some things will be instinctual you are gonna need to fine tune some things and learn some others. And who else to train you than the only other hanyou we know of!" Inuyasha looked into her eyes and grinned again. "this is gonna be fun! I know that we can't start immediately though. You need to get clean and eat at least, and I'm sure the other's are going to want to have some of there questions answered as well. You are gonna need to be here for a while though, so you may need to go home to tell your family that you will be here for a while. No Buts!" Inuyasha commanded, "You'll need this, and you know it. I wont take no for an answer." Inuyasha watched Kagome until she nodded her head in agreement to his commands. "Now who do you want to see first? I'm sure you're gonna wanna get clean. So how about Kaede-baba?" Inuyasha's head cocked to the side and all he got in response was a nod again. Inuyasha grinned wider, rose from the floor, and stepped out the door to her room. "I'm gonna go get your food and send in Kaede. She will take care of you. I have to go see to something, I'll be right back though!" And with those last words Inuyasha was out the door and down the hall to the main room where he could hear Kaede and the other's talking. As Inuyasha entered the room all the talking ceased.  
  
"Kaede-baba. Kagome's awake now and in her room. She's changed though so don't be shocked though. She hungry and needs a bath along with some new clothes. I have some stuff to take care of, so I'm leaving her in your hands. Make sure she gets what you can give her, and keep the others away from her if she doesn't want to see them." He commanded, and then he turned to the others. "Now to you three. I don't want you bugging Kagome if she doesn't to see you. You can go ask her after she's had her bath, but if she says no you will leave her alone. Is that clear?" He stared at them and they all nodded speechless under his glare. Inuyasha smiled as he walked out of the hut with out saying anything else. The four exchanged glances as the door shut again and Kaede rose slowly from her spot.  
  
"I guess I should go take care of the child and draw her a bath. Sango would you please collect Kagome a bowl of the stew, a large bowl please?" Sango nodded her head as Kaede left the room and moved to do what was asked of her. The others were too stunned to move or speak, but they were all thinking the same thing. *What the HELL just happened?!*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha ran through his forest toward a small cave that could be seen in the distance. It had been believed that Inuyasha had lived in the woods all though years with out any shelter, or home so to speak. They had been so wrong. When Kikyou had really been alive, Inuyasha had already lived a good number of years, and though he still hadn't hit his second maturity growth yet, he was still old enough to have a place of his own, especially since his father and mother were both dead, and his brother had hated him, he had had to find himself some where to call home. He had not been back here since he had been sealed to the tree, but there was stuff he needed her, and also things that needed to be dealt with before he could completely devote himself to his Kagome. Inuyasha smiled as he approached the entrance and stopped. *Good, the seal held.* he thought as he raised his hand and waved it in front of a very small hole, he saw it waver and then it it's place was a huge hole in the side of the mountain, easily big enough to hold all of Kagome's house and most of her yard. Inuyasha strode inside and looked around for the first time in 52 years. The cavern he stood in was the main one, and where the main part of the activities would take place. There were many alcoves and passage ways around the walls; those would be for more private living spaces, storage, and a few of them even held hot springs. You see Inuyasha had claimed this place as where he was going to start his pack. This is where he had wanted to live with Kikyou, but he knew she would never want that, because Kikyou wanted a normal life, but Kagome. She would share in his dream; she would want him to have his own pack again. He planned on collecting the few hanyou he knew had to be scattered around the country and bring them here. Then they would become his pack, if they wanted to, but the needed a core pack to start with. And he hoped that would be Kagome, and maybe Miroku, Sango, and Shippo; though they would never know of this until Naraku was destroyed. He just hopped they would want to. Inuyasha stood for a few more moments before heading toward one of the smaller passages. He stepped into another cavern, though it was much smaller, and was pleased to see that the storage room had been untouched.   
  
Inside rested everything he would need to out fit Kagome with what she would need. There were pale white fire rat skins, that could be dyed any color, pieces of wood for weapons, cloth for many different purposes, and money for anything that he couldn't get on his own, which wasn't much. Yeas Inuyasha had money stored away here. He had learned long ago that not even he could survive with out other people sometimes, so he would kill animals, and sell the meat and most of the skins to the villagers for the small amount that he could ask of them. Then there were also the jobs where someone would need something precious found, and he was able to get it for them, for a good price of course, but those had been few and far between, but that was what mostly stocked his money room. Inuyasha walked around the room and collected the things he needed. The fire rat skins were the first, and then he collected some bendable wood along with many of the furs. The furs still held some smell of the animal and so would be useful in elusive tracking. Then finally, Inuyasha collected a bag of money. There were things he was going to need to buy for Kagome's training, and he really needed to start with Shippo, as was getting close to his first growth spurt and there were some things he needed to know.   
  
When Inuyasha had everything he needed he left the storage cave and walked out into the main cavern where he stopped and looked around. "Soon, soon this place will be the home of the first hanyou pack." Inuyasha's declaration rang around the cavern as he replaced the ward spell and turned back toward Kaede's hut. "Don't worry Kagome. I'll protect you and teach you to protect yourself so that one day I can bring you back here and we can finally live tougher." As Inuyasha ran back to the village he sported one of the most genuine smiles on his face and there was finally a flame of hope in his heart for the future.  
  
To be continued……….  
  
DCW: Oh My Gosh that was soooooo cute! I'm sorry to make Inuyasha OOC but I like him this way. And now people, how much do you love/hate me? I know Inu loves me, don't you Inu?  
  
Inu: half-hearted grumble Yeah right. Sticking me with that bitch and the runt. We'll see what happens to this fucking stupid story! Humph!  
  
DWC: Inu! You Meany! Sit!!!!!  
  
Inu: *Wham!*  
  
DWC: I know that only Kagome should do that, but he needed it! :( So, please tell me what you think! :) 


	5. A Surprise

A Change  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha thought if I could become a hanyou I would most like to.  
  
DWC: Oh bugger, I'm sorry again, but it seems as if I won't be updating as often as I want. College just sucks so much of the energy, and get go out of a person. So if you can bear with me I'll try to get them out as soon as I can. :)  
  
Inu: Yeah right! You just suck and you know it!  
  
DWC: I do not! My reviewers say so! And thanks to though reviewers!  
  
Inu: Whatever the hell you want to think, those stupid people are liars!  
  
DWC: Whatever, you just don't want to admit you like this story. So on with the story making!  
  
*thought*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: A Surprise  
  
Kagome sighed as she relaxed into the bath she was taking. Kaede had been for once sympathetic to her plight and gotten out the large wooden tube and filled it with hot water for her. Kagome was eternally grateful as she felt so grimy after a good week without a bath or any sort of cleaning, and she needed the time to think. Inuyasha had been skeptical of her at first, but he seemed to have accepted it with her story, she was worried about how the others would react to her change. She had accepted Kaede's offer to have Sango give her food, she just hoped that Sango wouldn't kill her on sight. Kagome sighed again as she looked toward the door as it opened to allow the demon exterminator into the room. *Here we go!*  
  
Kagome had kept her head down as her friend walked into the room. She raised her head when Kagome heard Sango gasp in surprise at seeing her dog-like ears.   
  
"Hi Sango! So….what'ca think?"  
  
"Kagome? What in the world happened to you?!" Sango shouted to her friend. *Holy Crap* was the only thought to cross her mind this time. Kagome looked down and blushed prettily, "Well, it kinda happened when I was protecting Inuyasha from Naraku, and I know you want the whole story, and I promise to tell you, but, could we please wait until I can tell the other's too? And Sango? Please don't hate me." Kagome whispered the last part her eyes clouding with tears at the thought of losing her best girl friend of all time.   
  
"Oh Kagome. I could never hate you. Even as a hanyou you are still Kagome, and I haven't killed Inuyasha yet and he's a hanyou. Don't worry I only kill evil demons, and I don't think you're evil, right?" Sango grinned at Kagome and was rewarded by a big grin.  
  
"Nope! No evil here!" Kagome giggled softly and smiled again, "Come sit down Sango, there's so much to tell you about how Inu-chan reacted!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha skidded to a stop in front of Kaede's hut and dropped his bag to the ground. Inuyasha walked inside to a bizarre scene. Shippo and Miroku had there ears pressed to the door that lead to the hallway that held the room that housed the baths. Inuyasha smirked as he figured that they were trying to listen to Kagome, who he could guess was talking to Sango. Inu grinned,  
  
"Oi! Stop trying to snoop you two. You'll hear it all soon." Inu watched as Shippo and Miroku jumped in surprise at not having heard his approach inside the hut. "Get my bag Houshi and don't look inside it. I'll go get the girls and then you can hear Kagome's story." He growled at them and then opened the door toward Kagome's room. He could hear Sango and Kagome talking about how he had acted so soon after being told what was going on and he grinned unrepentantly at the speculations on what he was doing. Inuyasha smiled as he opened the door and beamed at the two girls.   
  
"I'm back Kagome. Sango why don't you go see the brat and the Houshi and make sure there not getting into the bag that I brought. I'll make sure that Kagome gets out of the tub and dressed." Sango looked over to Kagome who rested in the tub water hiding nothing from prying eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine Sango." Kagome replied to her friends look, "I can handle him. Just hand me my towel before you leave please." Kagome smirked evilly at her black haired friend who slowly nodded back as she caught on.   
  
"Okay, here's your towel. Now behave all right?" Sango smirked back as she slipped by Inuyasha and out the door. "I'll make sure the two boys leave your bag alone Inuyasha." Sango called as she receded down the hall. Inuyasha grunted as he turned back to Kagome from where he had been watching Sango's retreat and as he turned around his breath caught in his throat. Kagome slowly sashayed over to his prone form wrapped only in the fuzzy white towel that she had gotten from Sango.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha, neko got your tongue?" Kagome laughed out loud at his stunned expression, and watched in amusement as the blush rose to his cheeks. A soft rumble filled the room as he took in the sight of her dripping wet form and Kagome sighed as she listened to the sound. She shifted forward and rested a hand on Inuyasha's chest and giggled softly as she felt the vibrations there. "You're so cute Inuyasha! I love it when you purr."  
  
Inuyasha blushed becomingly and seemed to snap out of his paralyzed state. He slowly brought out a wrapped package from inside his robes and handed it to the surprised Kagome. "It's my first gift to you." He whispered shyly, "If you'll accept it." He finished looking at Kagome and trying to read her reactions. Kagome blinked and her brow furrowed in confusion as if seeking information with in. A light slowly dawned as she realized that Inuyasha was not only asking for her to accept his gift to her, but also to allow him to court her. *Inuyasha wants to court me. He wants to give me gifts that show his appreciation for me and he wants to be around me. Inuyasha wants to not only have me around he was to someday become my Mate! My Mate! That's for life with youkai, and with a youkai, life's a hell of a long time!* Kagome's brain went into overdrive as she processed the information and tried to sort it out in her head. Inuyasha was just starting to get worried about her silence when Kagome suddenly squealed and threw her arms around his neck, with no care for the towel that was the only thing covering her.   
  
"Of course Inuyasha! I would gladly accept this gift and your want to court me." She whispered that last part as if afraid. Kagome looked at him from where she was hugging his neck, suddenly shy. "That is what you wanted right? To court me?" She whispered. Inuyasha smiled down at her.  
  
"That's exactly what I want little one. Thank you." Came his soft voice from above her head. "Now open your present and lets go talk to the others before the begin to think I kidnapped you or something." His voice returned to its normal gruff sound and he stepped away from Kagome. Kagome smiled broadly up at the Inu-hanyou and ripped into the brown paper. She gasped as a river of silver fell into her lap. Kagome held up the cloth to the light and held her breath in wonder of the beauty of this garment. It looked like the white hakama that Inuyasha wore under his fire rat robes, except more feminine and sowed into the left breast right over where her heart would be was a small silver and blue flower. Inuyasha looked at her as he explained, "It was my mother's. The first gift she received from my father. The flower represents something that's precious, and it's also the same color as your hair. I thought it would be perfect to give you as your first gift. You seem to be the same size as my mother. I hope it's alright?"   
  
Kagome ran her fingers over the material and breathed slowly before answering. "It's perfect Inu-chan." She said not even realizing that she had called him by her pet name, "It's beautiful and that you would give me something that was your mother's makes it even more perfect. I will cherish it." Kagome whispered in reply. She turned to Inuyasha, "Are you sure you want me to wear this?"   
  
Inuyasha nodded his head. "I can't think of anyone it would look better on or who deserves it more." Kagome smiled at him and motioned for him to turn around. Inuyasha complied and listened to the sounds of cloth shifting. It was to long until Kagome said he could turn around. Inuyasha was again struck speechless as he took in her beauty. "You look fabulous Kagome." And it was true. That hakama fit her perfectly. "Let's go find the others and show them what happened to you." Kagome smiled at him again and took his hand letting him lead her toward the others.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Kagome stepped through the door way between the main room and the hallway she was immediately bowled over by a russet ball of fur that clung to her stomach.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he attached himself to Kagome's body. "I was so w-ww-worried that you weren't going to wake up and that stupid Dog Breath wouldn't even let me into the same room as you!" Shippo whimpered and burrowed closer; he only then seemed to realize that his foster mother's scent had actually changed over the course of the last week. He looked up towards Kagome's face and gasped in surprise at the sight before him. "Okaa-san! You're a Hanyou!" He shouted not even aware that he had called Kagome his mother in his shock. Shippo scampered up to sit on her chest from wear she still laid flat on the floor of the hut. His little paws reached up to pat her face and trace her features. Kagome sat absolutely still, after Inuyasha, Shippo's reaction meant the most to her. Yes she would be upset if Sango and Miroku shunned her she would be upset, but she would slowly get over it. If Shippo stopped seeing her as his Okaa-san, as he had just called her, because she now looked like a Hanyou it would crush her. Kagome looked up at Shippo as he retracted his paws and sat down on her chest with a thump.  
  
"Shippo?" Kagome's voice was hesitant as she looked at the small kitsune. Shippo looked back at her and a small smile crept onto his face. "You're pretty like this." Shippo said softly, "You look even more like my real Kaa-san now." He whispered. Kagome's grin split her face as she sat up and wrapped Shippo in her arms. "Thank you Shippo and I'm proud to be your Okaa-san." Kagome was getting to her feet when Inuyasha walked up next to her and tapped Shippo's nose with one finger to get his attention.  
  
"Oi, runt, no more knocking her down you hear. I'll allow you to hug her and stuff, because she is your Kaa-san, but none of this knocking her flat on her ass, or you'll be punished for breaking a rule. You got that?" Inuyasha looked at the small kit and saw the wide eyed look he was receiving, but he got a nod from him almost immediately. Inuyasha nodded again and turned to the other occupants of the room. He saw there shocked looks and growled at them. "What the Fuck! The brat needs to be taught manners like a Youkai, and I'm the only one around so back off!" Sango, Miroku, and Kaede kept there mouths shut, but Kagome giggled while walking further into the room. This seemed to snap the others out of there trance and really look at the girl turned Hanyou. Sango had already given her approval and Kagome sighed when Miroku came over. He reached to give her a friendly hug, "My lady Kagome, you look even more beautiful this way then before." Miroku squeezed her and his hand started to drift toward her butt.  
  
"You touch that you perverted Houshi, and that hand won't be attached much longer." Came Inuyasha's rough growl and Miroku immediately retreated to Sango's side, his hands held out pleadingly. "I was only going to show my appreciation for her new look Inuyasha. Just like I do with the beloved Sango here." Miroku's hand reached for the curve of Sango's ass and a loud *Smack* resounded through the hut along with the shout of "Hentai!" Kagome sighed at the normalcy of the situation and turned toward Kaede who had remained silent. "What do you think Kaede?" Kagome questioned her mentor. Kaede looked at her. "I think ye will need more training." She replied and Kagome smiled moving to hug the old woman. "Now since everyone's settled, would ye be obliged to tell us what happened te ye?" Kagome smiled even wider and nodded settling into the floor to tell her tale starting with the arrival of Naraku and ending when Inuyasha had left her to get bathed and dressed.   
  
By the time Kagome had ended the tale, Shippo was curled in her lap asleep and Kaede was preparing there dinner. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, "That reminds me why did you leave, and what did you bring back in that huge bag of yours." Kagome questioned looking at the bag that rested next to a lounging Inuyasha. He smirked at Kagome. "Let's eat dinner first and then I'll show you what I brought. The pup needs to be awake for this anyway." Inuyasha replied. Kagome nodded and woke up Shippo while the group went about eating there dinner.  
  
When finally everyone had finished and the bowls had been washed Inuyasha pulled the bag in front of him and also pulled a much smaller pouch from his side that he set on the floor next to the bag. Inuyasha first turned toward the kitsune in there midst. "Okay runt I need you to answer some questions as true fully as you can. Got that?" Inuyasha growled out toward Shippo, the small demon nodded and looked toward the older demon. "Right. Now, how old are you, and I mean your real age? Had your father started your lessons? And if so how far have you gotten in them?" The other four blinked at the seemingly random questions and look at the kit in Kagome's arms. Shippo's brow furrowed as he thought, and his eyes squinted as he remembered. He turned toward the dog demon and replied. "I am 12 years old in a week, yes we had started, but we only got started on tracking and kitsune growth."   
  
Inuyasha looked thoughtful, "Did he tell you when you would hit your first change? And if you would have more than one?" Shippo again looked thoughtful, not realizing the surprised looks on his other companions' faces. "Uhhh, Oh yea! He said my first and only change would occur before I was 13 but after I was 12! And then I would grow a little more normally before stopping! Oh." Shippo looked at Inuyasha grimacing. "That doesn't give us much time does it?" Inuyasha snorted. "No runt it doesn't. I can teach you the tracking, but I have no idea about kitsune growth. I'm gonna have to find a pack of them and see if any are willing to help you." Inuyasha smirked at the confused faces around him, and started to explain. "Demons do not grow like humans do. It would be too awkward and could get a demon killed if he went through the normal stages of growth. So our bodies adapted. Over the course of a few days, a pup demon will go from looking like a pup to looking like a teenager. Sometimes, depending on the race the demon will go through a second growing period. Shippo will not. He'll grow into his body so that he is stable and then will slowly age from there until he reaches a certain point where he will just stop. Dog demons on the other hand grow twice. I grew into this body at the age of 14 and about 60 years after that I will hit my second growth and grow again. I'll look more like Sesshomaru. That's why he still calls me pup, because I haven't hit my second maturity yet, and luckily I won't for a few years." Inuyasha's spiel ended as the others in the group adsorbed the information. Kagome was the first to speak. "So you have like 6 years left before you change again?" Inuyasha looked surprised that Kagome would actually care about his growth spurts and not concentrate on Shippo, but he blushed when he realized that she cared, because he was now courting her. Inuyasha nodded and then leaned toward Kagome. "Yeah, and though that's not why I left it sorta ties in. I knew from experience that Shippo would be hitting his growth sometime soon, and I needed some things to start teaching him with." At this point Inuyasha reached for the bag and untied it.  
  
Kagome gasped as she saw the contents spread on the floor before her. Inuyasha reached forward and grabbed the pile of furs resting there. "These are from some kills I made before I was stuck to the tree, and though most of the scent has faded they will be useful for tracking training when you and Shippo get better Kagome. You see these are for both of you. The furs are for tracking and the wood for weapons. The white material is un-dyed fire rat fur that I want to use to make you some robes in any color you want." Inuyasha was seriously blushing at this and he was looking bashfully at the hanyou sitting by his side with the young pup now once again asleep in her lap. Kagome turned her head and smiled at him. "I would love that Inu-chan. Just give me some time to pick a color alright?" Inuyasha smiled broadly at her. "Now what's in the small bag?" Kagome questioned him. Inuyasha handed it to her and told her to open it. As the strings came undone she recognized a large amount of this era's money. Kagome gasped in surprise. "Where did you get this Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha chest puffed as he grinned at her again. "Before I met Kikyo I needed to find a way to live since my brother kicked me out. I found a cave in the forest and started hunting for myself, but I soon noticed that I couldn't get everything I needed from just the forest, so I took the furs of some of my kills and some other things I had around and sold them in the near villages. I gave me the money I needed and supplied some of the workers as well. I didn't need much so what I had left over accumulated. This is only a small portion." As Inuyasha announced this last bomb of the evening he stood slowly. He looked at Kagome seriously. "You need to go back to your time tomorrow and explain what happened to your mother and see what you can do about this school of yours, cause I don't think you can go like you are now. I'm giving you a couple of days there, because I need to track down a kitsune pack to help Shippo. When I get back I'll come get you and we can start your training. And for once I'm gonna say that the shards are going to have to come to us as I wont have you going off into battle have trained."   
  
With that proclamation Inuyasha went to rest against the wall and shut his eyes, leaving the rest of the group in a profound shock and with the task of rolling into there own sleeping areas. Kagome's last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep were *Now isn't that a surprise, Inuyasha acting like an adult. Maybe agreeing to allow him to court me will settle him down. I should get him something*  
  
Tbc………  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I am sooooooooo Sorry! I can't believe that it's been so long since I updated. I just got swamped and then when I had time to write my inspiration was gone! Be glad for the muse that struck me upside the head with a rolling pin and said Write! So I listened and here's the next chapter. Hopefully the next one will be out quicker. It should be :) DCW. 


	6. A Kitsune

A Change  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters. The plot is mine and any new characters are mine as well. Please ask before taking, and I will probably let you use them. Also I am not making anything from this, so please do not sue! :)  
  
DWC: Yeah! I got good reviews! I thought that last chapter might be a little intense or confusing. If that ever happens, please tell me, Nicely!  
  
Inu:*Pfftt..* Anyone who's rude to you is good in my book!   
  
DWC: Inu-chan! You're mean! I won't allow you near Kagome in this chapter!  
  
Inu: *panicked* Uh..Uh...Dammit! G-g-gomen! Ya' dumb idiot!  
  
DWC: It'll suffice *sigh*, any who. I got a review last time that I didn't like. This goes out to um, if you are still reading this, I know that Naraku isn't a Baboon Hanyou. If I didn't I wouldn't be writing Inuyasha fan fiction. I wrote it in my Summery that way because more people are likely to recognize Naraku by his Baboon pelt instead of any other major characteristics. I changed it anyway, but what really bugged me is that you were so rude about it. Don't only read until the Second Chapter and then flame my story because of the Summary, Dammit! It ticks me off. I'm up to constructive criticism, but not rude flames! *pant, pant* Okay, I'm done. Arigato for listening to my rant!  
  
Okay this should fix my formatting problem. I didn't even know it was a problem and then I actually saw my last few chapters. So if this isn't better, please tell me!  
  
*thoughts*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: A Kitsune  
  
Kagome hefted her pack on her shoulders and looked around suspiciously for Inuyasha to come tearing out of the trees to stop her from going home; but that wasn't going to happen. Inuyasha had left early that morning to look for a Kitsune pack to help teach Shippo. So here she stood with only Shippo and Sango to see her off for at least the next week. She knew she would be staying mostly in the past now and needed time to collect specific items she might find necessary for an extended stay in the past. Kagome sighed as she looked at the small bundle tucked under her shirt near her stomach.  
  
"Shippo, you know you have to let go. I can't take you with me." Kagome patted the little ball under her shirt as it moved and a russet head peaked out.  
  
"But Inuyasha's acting strange. He's acting like a teacher or a pack leader and it's weird! He's gonna make me learn!" There was such derision in that word that Kagome couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"That's what I do Shippo. With all my books, is that I learn. I'll be learning with you too, okay? We'll try to make Inuyasha make this fun. And if you don't let me go I can't make it so I can stay here to be taught also and you'll have to deal with Inuyasha all by yourself. Besides Inuyasha won't be back for a little while anyway." Kagome set Shippo down on the ground and turned to Sango who was trying to smother her laughter.  
  
"Hurry back Kagome. I can't deal with the perverted Houshi all by my self for long. You just may come back to find him horribly mangled." There was a smile in Sango's eyes as she said this and Kagome knew it was an idle threat. Kagome smiled broadly.  
  
"Please keep him in one piece, I'll need some entertainment when I come back!" Kagome released a giggle and stepped on the lip of the well before looking back. "Take care Shippo, I'll bring you a present. And don't hurt the Monk too much Sango!" She called before jumping into the well in a blaze of blue-white light. Sango sighed.  
  
"Well let's get going Shippo, we need to see what trouble the bozou has gotten into."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed as she landed on her side of the well. She was glad to be home and breathed in to take in the-- *Ack! It smells putrid here! Is this what Inuyasha has to deal with every time he comes to my world?* Kagome's nose wrinkled as she snorted to get the smell out of her lungs. Kagome readjusted he backpack and jumped easily to the top of the well, not having to use the ladder that had been placed there. Kagome's ears twitched at all the sounds as she tried to pick up on the sounds of her family. It was early afternoon and Souta should have just arrived home from school, so they should have all been around the house. Kagome grinned as she heard the sounds of her little brother's game system and her Mother in the kitchen. Kagome headed toward the house slowly hesitant to see her family. *What if they freak out? What if they hate me now? I love being a hanyou, but I don't know if they will.* Kagome sighed heavily and then opened her front door entering the house.   
  
"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" She called setting her pack down on the floor and waiting for her family to enter the hallway and see her for the first time. Her Mom was the first one to enter the hallway.  
  
"Kagome dear I'm so glad that you're home early! How long are you--? Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted as the cup she was cleaning crashed to the floor and her hands came to instinctively cover her mouth.  
  
"Mom I can explain all this if you will just stay calm!" Kagome placed her hands in front of her soothingly and slowly approached her Mother who stood perfectly still stunned beyond belief as she looked at her daughter's new appearance. Mrs. Higurashi reached for her daughter and as she touched the skin that was now covered in a light layer of fur finally reacted.  
  
"Well I guess you'll never have to worry about a moisturizer now that your skins going to be so soft all the time." She said smiling. Kagome let out a sound between a laugh and a sob, and tears of relief streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"So you're not mad? You don't hate me now?" She questioned softly as if afraid that her Mother would pull away from her in disgust. Ms. Higurashi reacted by pulling Kagome into an embrace and rubbing her back.  
  
"Of course not! Above all else you are my daughter, and while I am curious about how this happened, I would never hate you just because your appearance changed. I love you and besides, you look very beautiful like this." Kagome smiled through watery eyes and hugged her Mother fiercely.  
  
"I love you too Mom." Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw Souta standing at the bottom of the stairs. "So what do you think squirt? Do I pass the test?" Souta walked quietly over and grabbed his sister's hands in his own. He proceeded to examine her claws and then excitedly exclaimed,  
  
"This is so awesome! Are you powerful like Inu-ni-chan? Can you do all the stuff he can? Do you have a cool sword?" Kagome laughed as they moved passed their stairs and in to the living room.  
  
"Don't have the sword yet squirt, but I can do some of the things Inuyasha does, or at least I will be able too." Kagome grinned in delight as her brother continued to hound her with questions and her Mother made tea and brought it into the living room for them. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she settled into the armchair across from her daughter.  
  
"Souta why don't you allow me to ask some questions of your sister before we get on to the other, interesting, items, Okay?" She looked at her son and he pouted, but nodded his head. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Good, now Kagome. Can you explain to me how you got this way, and why you came home early?"  
  
Kagome smiled shyly at her Mother and nodded. She then went on to explain about the attack by Naraku on her and Inuyasha and how she had defended Inuyasha from Naraku's miasma stream. She told them about Astrid and how they had merged into one being so that Kagome could have the power to help defeat Naraku, and Astrid's soul could be put to rest. She related the tale of how Inuyasha had started courting her and was going to start teaching Shippo. She then related that the reason that she was home so soon was the fact that she needed to set up home schooling if possible. She could go to school any more looking like this and that she would need to stay in the past now while Inuyasha trained her. It was getting dark by the time Kagome finished her tale and she looked over at her Mother to gage her reaction to the new information. Mrs. Higurashi looked into her cup of tea and quietly sat contemplating what she had just been told.  
  
"I can defiantly understand the need for Home School, and with how much you've been out I don't see how that will be a problem. But Kagome, don't you think that you should still be able to come here to visit? I don't want to lose you to the past just because you look like a hanyou now. You may be a hanyou and have to deal that all that comes with that, but you are still my daughter and I still want you around." Kagome's Mother questioned Kagome softly. She would miss her daughter if she had to go away for ever and she didn't want that to happen. She wasn't ready to let her daughter go. Kagome leaned forward toward her Mother.   
  
"Oh Mom! I'm sure that won't happen! Inuyasha is not going to be able to keep me there forever! I still have the sit command and I can use that to come back if I really need to, but the thing is I can't really live here anymore. I could stay at the house and all, but when could I go out? Where could I go? I have claws and ears Mom! I'm not exactly normal anymore!" Kagome responded to her mother's worried look. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay here, but that she really couldn't any longer. Kagome sighed softly and reached out to hug her mother. "I promise that I'll come by every month and stay for a couple of days, but I have to train with Inuyasha now. I don't want to come home one day and accidentally rip off the door because I can't control my new strength, now do I?" Mrs. Higurashi's laughter filled the air as she pictured her daughter with the door in her hand.  
  
"No, I don't guess we do. Okay, I agree that you need to start staying in the past for extended periods of time. Tomorrow's Friday so I'll call into work sick and then call the school about a home program. We can leave here about 11 to start shopping for some essentials since it's too late to go now. What do you think?" Kagome blinked in surprise at how her mother was handling this.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea Mom. We can start getting bulk supplies that I'll need and I can also pick up presents for the others. But what are we going to do about my claws and ears?" Kagome's brow scrunched up in worry and her mother laughed again at how adorable her oldest looked. Mrs. Higurashi leaned forward to scratch the base of Kagome's ears and grinned when she leaned into her touch.   
  
"Oh I think we can find a sun hat for you to wear over your ears, and your claws just look like some one did a really good job on there manicure." Mrs. Higurashi grinned unrepentantly at her daughter and then swatted at her. "Now why don't you go unpack while I start dinner? Your grandfather should be home soon and this should give you some time to recuperate before you tell your story again."  
  
"Thanks Mom! I'll do just that. Hey squirt! Why don't you come hound me with questions as a reward for being so good while we talked?" Kagome said turning to face her brother who had remained quite during her explanation.  
  
"Yeah! Awesome! Can you also tell me some stories about your adventures? Hun! Hun!" Souta yelled as he raced up the stairs ahead of his sister.  
  
"Of course! What would you like to hear?" Kagome's voice faded into background noise as she closed her bedroom door. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she realized that it wasn't going to be so bad after all, and turned to make dinner for her starving children.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha ran a hand over his forehead to wipe the sweat away. It was unbearably hot in the desert and he had been here for the past three days chasing down a pack of Kitsune. He had found only one other group of Kitsune on this trip and when he had finally caught up with them and told then his situation they had replied that it was none of their business and that they didn't take in orphans anyway, so he could just bugger off. They had told him though of a pack of desert Kitsune who relied on both strength and magic, and took in orphans easily. He could probably get some of them to help him if he was really desperate. But they had sent a warning with it, if he actually found this band of foxes they may not let him leave again. Inuyasha had decided he would take his chances with the desert Kitsune instead of dealing with Shippo himself. He knew nothing about fox growing rituals and he didn't want to fuck the brat up any more than he already was. *Now if I can just find these fucking foxes I would actually feel like I was doing something besides wandering around the freaking desert!* Growled Inuyasha to himself. He stuck his nose into the wind and inhaled deeply. He didn't really expect to find anything, just like the last three days. *Dirt, dust, brush, more dirt...Wait! There! A whiff of fox! Yes!* Inuyasha tore off in the direction of the scent and kept his nose in the air. The smell steadily grew stronger as he raced forward over the terrain, keeping one eye to the ground and the other scanning for any sign of a fox. He was so preoccupied looking though that he almost went over the edge of a ravine as he skidded to a stop. *Holy Shit! That would have hurt!* Inuyasha sat on his haunches and looked into the wide ravine that the Kitsune's scent had lead him too. He was surprised by what he saw.  
  
At the bottom of the crevice there was not just more dirt and dust, but a lush valley. The floor was covered by grass and trees; he could smell wild life that ran free, and a river that meandered through the valley itself. It looked like a small paradise. And there, at the end closest to him was a permanent camp. Houses and huts sat arranged near to the wall of the canyon and he could pick out individual Kitsune that ran back and forth doing different jobs. Inuyasha grinned; this was it, the pack he had been looking for. Inuyasha looked around the top of the crevice and found a small path leading down the side of the hill and directly into the Kitsune village. He decided it was best to take the most open a direct route, because he could already feel several pairs of eyes watching him curiously. Inuyasha started to walk toward the path and brought his hands out in front of him away from his sword.   
  
"I mean no harm to this village. I only want to speak with the leader about an orphaned Kitsune I have taken in. I have gone to other packs and they told me it was none of their business, but that you might be willing to help. I'm just going to go down this path and into your village, ask my questions and hopefully receive answers. I mean no harm." With that said to the foxes watching him, Inuyasha proceeded down the ravine path, and into the village.  
  
About 45 minutes later Inuyasha arrived at the entrance to the Kitsune village and the Kitsune's that had been escorting him seemed to melt out of the rocks and forests to walk with him the rest of the way. There were ten in all ranging from about 16 to well over 600 years of age, many could have been older, but it didn't really make a difference as they were seen as still young to youkai. One of the oldest nodded a reassurance to Inuyasha as he led the way to the middle of the village. The other Kitsune were all out to watch this strange occurrence of an Inu-hanyou walking in the middle of their secluded village. Nothing was said to Inuyasha and he didn't try to start a conversation, as they reached the middle of the village there were six very old fox youkai waiting for him. It was the oldest female who greeted him.  
  
"Hello stranger. It has been said that you come seeking aid for an orphaned kit, but you did not bring him with you. Why?" Inuyasha braced himself and replied calmly.  
  
"My soon-to-be Mate and I found him in our travels for a sacred jewel. His parents had been killed by the Thunder Brothers and they were going to kill him too. My Mate has a soft spot for little children and after we saved him and collected the jewels from the Brothers, she adopted him into our pack. Shippo, the kit, has adopted us as well and we would like to keep him with us. I come looking for a teacher for him, one who is willing to give the growing lessons, and help train him, but do that at our home, not here. That is why I did not bring the Kit. There is no reason to bring him if we are just going to be returning to our home anyway. His is in the care of other members of our pack and is well looked after. I promised to begin his training when I returned."  
  
The Kitsune seemed to consider this as she looked at the other five sitting with her. There had been no formalities and for this Inuyasha was grateful, as he had not had that training either. Besides formalities took up time he didn't have. The Kitsune seemed to make up her mind as her head lifted. "I have one question for you before I decide anything. This Kitsune is reaching his growth period. Will you allow him to take a Mate for himself at the same time as is our custom?" Inuyasha contemplated this.  
  
"I will allow for females to be brought for him to pick a Mate from, if and only if it is explained to him what is going on. He needs to know, and it will be his decision to make on whether or not he wants to take a Mate at this time." Inuyasha replied easily. The head Kitsune smiled softly as she looked at the Inu-hanyou that stood in there midst. She nodded her head.  
  
"I agree to those terms. You are lucky, we have been looking for a place to expand our tribe too, and this will give us a chance to look for one while we travel with you. I will send a teacher, a few of our warriors, and a group of our villagers who are willing to set up another place for a pack, but we need time to collect people a supplies. We are willing to offer you food and shelter if you will give us a few days to collect what will be needed."   
  
Inuyasha looked at the Matriarch, as he had started to call her in his head. "I need to leave soon, as I do not have much time. I will allow for three days, and then I am leaving with what is ready. I am sorry but I can't wait any longer. I have already spent too much time away from my pack." The Matriarch nodded.  
  
"Three days will be sufficient. Sunfire if you will show our guest to one of the huts we may get started on the preparations. Food will be brought to you."  
  
Inuyasha again nodded and followed a Kitsune male with bright red and orange fur. As the Kitsune showed him to his room, Inuyasha thanked him and collapsed on the futon there. He had exhausted his reserves looking for this group and he missed Kagome terribly, but now he was going to be headed home, and he would need to rest for the next three days to regain all of his strength. Inuyasha pulled out a piece of cloth from his haori. It was one of the bandages that Kagome had wrapped his wounds with and it still smelled faintly like her. Inuyasha sighed and smiled as his eyes closed in sleep. *I'm coming home Kagome, don't you worry. I'll be back to get you soon.*  
  
TBC.........  
  
Yeah! Another one finished, and with no cliff hanger! And this ones out faster than the last! Please leave reviews as they make me write faster! :) Gomen! 


	7. A Return

A Change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the other characters. I love messing with the plot lines, and so this plot is mine. If you wish to use the plot, or any original characters please ask, otherwise there not mine, so please don't sue! :)  
  
Sun: Hey it's still me! I just kinda changed my name to fit me bettergrin.  
  
Inu: snort Any name makes you dumb ya' idgit!  
  
Sun: You don't know anything Inu! Be quite!  
  
Inu: Sure, Whatever! Inu walks out of room  
  
Sun: *Sigh* Look what I have to deal with. Any way, on with the story!  
  
Warning: If you don't like Hojo getting hurt, leave! Sorry, I don't like the guy that much. shrug  
  
Kero-chan: Yeah! Thanks for sticking with my story! I really appreciate it! :)  
  
*~~* thoughts  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A Change7: A Return  
  
Inuyasha sat calmly on a rock at the edge of the camp he and the pack of Kitsune's had made. They were only a few days from getting back to the village and Inuyasha was getting anxious to see Kagome again. It had been too long for him to be away from Kagome, her scent had almost completely vanished from the bandage he had carried with him, and he needed to reaffirm that she was really his now. Inuyasha held in his hands Kagome's almost completely finished Fire Rat armor. He had asked her what colors she had wanted the clothing, before he had left her, and she had replied that the color should match the ones in her hair. Inuyasha had smiled and told her that could be done, and he was right. He had found the dyes he needed along the way to find the Kitsune pack and he had blended the blue and silver streaks into the over all black dye. He had then set upon cutting and sewing the armor together. He had finished that only yesterday and was now concentrating on using blue thread to sew a small flower into the fabric right over where Kagome's heart would be. Inuyasha was so focused he didn't even hear the fox until it sat next to him on the rock. Inuyasha jumped a good foot it the air before settling back and looking at the red and orange furred Kitsune.  
  
"Oi, Sunfire! What the hell are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be back taking care of the rest of your pack?" Inuyasha snarled disgruntled. Sunfire, the warrior who had shown him to his room that first day in the Kitsune village, had been the one chosen to accompany Inuyasha back to help train Shippo. He was also the oldest one in the group following them, and as such was the leader of this small pack. Sunfire was about Inuyasha's height and had bright green eyes that contrasted with fur. His base fur color was red, and his hair and tail were a bright orange. Sunfire had a mate and a pup of his own already, his mate was Sunburst and his 11 year old female kit was called SolarFlare. SolarFlare was one of the female kits chosen for Shippo to pick a Mate from. Inuyasha sighed as he thought, *Kagome is not going to like this.*   
  
Sunfire, though, had gained respect with the Inu-hanyou after Inuyasha had seen him defend the village from a Youkai attack single handedly. But even respect didn't mean he couldn't be pissed when the fox managed to sneak up on him. Sunfire only grinned in response.  
  
"I'm only out here to make sure my friend is alright, besides the pack can manage without me for a few hours. They're not completely dependent on yours truly." Inuyasha snorted in contempt.  
  
"You don't ever come just to 'talk' friend. We may end up doing that, but you always come with a purpose first." Sunfire just continued to grin as he looked at the dog demon sitting next to him.  
  
"You know me to well all ready friend. It's not much I just need to finalize where my pack will be staying while with your pack, and to see how much you had accomplished on your Mate's courting present."   
  
Inuyasha shook his head, laughing silently at the Kitsune next to him. The man was just too damn nosy for his own good. Sunfire had found out about Inuyasha's courting present when he had seen the Inu- hanyou working on sewing it one day. Sunfire had even given Inuyasha a bone sewing needle to help with the process. After that day Sunfire had checked every day to see how far Inuyasha had come to finishing his project. Inuyasha held up the armor for his new friend to inspect.  
  
"It's almost finished. I just have to add the flower and the protection spells into the fabric and then I can give it to her. I should be able to finish it by tomorrow, and then the next day we'll arrive at the village. I can get you settled and then go get Kagome." Inuyasha almost sighed out loud at the thought of see his Kagome again; it had been far too long.  
  
"Well I personally can't wait to meet the demon that would warrant such as extravagant gift, especially since it's only the second gift." Sunfire's head finally turned to look at the hanyou as Inuyasha responded to the unspoken question.  
  
"She's amazing Sunfire. So beautiful and strong, her scent drives me crazy, and she's like me! She wants me for who I am, and she doesn't want me to change. It's amazing that such a creature would want me!" Sunfire laughed heartily at this.  
  
"Okay, okay! I see that this women has captivated you, I just hope she lives up to your tellings. Now about the living arrangement for when we arrive."  
  
"Oh don't worry Kagome will be all I say. Now it's probably best if you all stay nearer to my forest as the villager's have been attacked many times by youkai, and are not very trusting. You will have to earn their respect Sunfire, not just demand it. There is a hot springs near by that you can use and there is a lot of game in the forest, so you should be able to live there easily. Besides that there's not much really to worry about, except for Shippo, who you will meet once we get there." Inuyasha stated easily and Sunfire nodded back at him. He knew when Inuyasha was done talking, and now that they were closer to Inuyasha's pack, he was becoming antsy and more prone to snap. So Sunfire bid him good-bye and walked back to the fires.  
  
Inuyasha returned to working on Kagome's armor and smiled. It smelled like home here, and he was almost there. Only two more days and he would be home, and able to go see Kagome. Nothing else mattered anymore, just that he wanted to get back to seeing his precious Mate.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was mid-afternoon two days later when Kirara lifted her head from her spot near Sango's leg and sniffed the air curiously. Kirara stood and moved slightly away from Sago then mewed. She paced in a circle and then settled back down near Sango's leg. Sango watched her friend's curious behavior and decided that something was coming, but that Kirara didn't find it a threat, and that could only mean one thing. Sango turned her head a yelled into the hut behind her.  
  
"Hey Houshi-sama! Get Shippo and come out here, all right?" Sango heard the monk's faint reply.  
  
"Of Course My Lady Sango!" She heard some shuffling inside and then the paper door slide open. "What is it M'Lady" Miroku questioned as he walked out on the porch with Shippo trailing behind, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, what did Miroku have to wake me up for anyway?" Shippo whined, petulantly.  
  
"I believe that Inuyasha is returning." Replied Sango calmly as she pointed toward the cloud of dust that was rising at the edge of the village. The season's were slowing changing from Fall to Winter and they had not had as much rain as normal, so the ground was dry, betraying the presence of any approaching parties. Shippo smiled and bounced on his toes.  
  
"Yay! His back! Now Kagome will come home, and with presents! Ohhhhhhh, but now I have to start 'training'." Sango laughed as Shippo's mood changed from happy to depressed in a split second. The two humans and two demons sat on the porch of Kaede's hut as they waited for the demon's arrival. As the group approached they realized that it was a lot more than just Inuyasha and a few other kitsune, but what looked like a small pack as well, including mother's and kit's. Shippo squealed and raced forward as soon as Inuyasha was in range of the hut. Shippo scurried up Inuyasha's legs and into the dog demon's arms.  
  
"Oh Wow Inuyasha! You didn't just bring a trainer, you also brought kits like me." Shipp's voice was awed as he peaked over the Inu-hanyou's shoulder at the kit's walking interspersed through the group of Kitsune behind Inuyasha, he completely ignored the Kitsune walking besides the Demon, and the villager's that were staring out of their houses at the odd parade going through their town. The man besides Inuyasha laughed,  
  
"I see what you mean about needing training, his parent's must not have gotten to the etiquette part of his training yet." Sunfire's voice was laced with laughter as he looked at the excited kit in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha smiled at the other youkai.  
  
"Yeah, this one knows nothing of etiquette. Been giving me problems all over the place. It's no help that his mother cuddles him so much. I can't even give him a proper lesson to speak of." Inuyasha's grin split his face as he watched Shippo's mouth drop open in shock as he watched the interaction between the two demons as they approached Kaede's hut. Inu turned toward Sunfire.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to my pack members." Inuyasha said formally, slightly blushing as he admitted this. "The rude brat in my arms is Shippo, the one you will be training with me. The monk on the porch is Miroku, the women sitting on the porch is Sango, the demon exterminator, and the cat next to her is her partner Kirara. Kaede is… not here right now, and I will have to go get Kagome before you can meet her. But this is the bulk of my pack at this point." Inuyasha's friends nodded as they were introduced and Shippo looked up at Inuyasha, as if trying to tell if something was true, before raising his voice.  
  
"Do you mean that Inuyasha? Are we part of your pack?" The kit sounded so small and vulnerable that Inuyasha's reply was immediate and instinctual.  
  
"Of course you brat. I wouldn't protect you bunch so much if you weren't my pack!" Inuyasha snorted as if to make it seem like it was a big deal, but Shippo knew the difference and burrowed his head into Inuyasha's neck, hugging the dog demon tightly. Inuyasha rubbed Shippo's head, and coughed in embarrassment. "Oi! Brat that's enough! I have things that need taking care of!" Shippo nodded and hopped down from Inu's arms running into Sango's lap. The Monk and the Exterminator had said nothing so far, and just nodded slightly at Inuyasha, this wasn't the place for personal exchanges, and they would talk to him later. Inuyasha turned toward the silent fox and brought him forward.  
  
"This is Sunfire. He will be taking over Shippo's growing lessons' and helping me train him. They will be camped out near my forest, and his pack is looking for a place to expand to. That's why there are so many of them here." Inuyasha answered the un-spoken question, and then continued on. "I would take the time to let you get to know each other, but I need to get them settled in and then go collect Kagome. You can come with us if you want." Inuyasha directed this to the four on the porch and they all nodded, standing and moving with the group as they headed toward the God Tree, and Inuyasha's Forest.  
  
"So Inuyasha, you found Shippo's trainers, and you can go get Kagome now. What will your first order of business be when you see our young priestess? Hmmmm?" Miroku joked at the hanyou and Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Nothing that you think Bouzu. I respect my Mate, unlike you. You may learn something by paying attention to a Youkai's courting rituals." Miroku looked stunned and stopped walking for a couple of beats, then burst out laughing. Inuyasha's mouth twitched and he was soon joining the Monk in his laughter. Miroku ran to catch up.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha that was good. You should do that more often, it would make our travels so much more interesting." Inuyasha smirked and then slowed down as they passed the God Tree and entered a meadow. He turned to Sunfire and swept his arm around.  
  
"This will be your home base for a while. You can move as you wish, but don't go closer to the village, I don't want them thinking that you want to harm them. After a while you can try trading with them. Don't try to cheat them though, they are poor, and your business could help them a lot. The hot spring is to the west about a quarter mile, and to the north-east is a cave covered by a protection spell. It is mine, please do not disturb it, or the area around it. I would wish to make it my home some day." Inuyasha waited for the foxes consent and then turned toward his friends. "I'll be back soon with Kagome, you can keep the Kitsune's company or head back to the village. Just don't get into any trouble." And with that he was off like a shot toward the well, not even waiting for an answer. Sunfire shook his head.  
  
"He's been antsy for the past few days, at least this will finally calm him down."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed as she packed the rest of her belongings into her bags. It had taken them a whole week, but they had gotten clothes, food, and first-aid supplies to last Kagome a couple of months. She had then set about packing all of her new purchase away along with the presents she had gotten for her friends. She hopped Inuyasha liked his. Kagome knew from Astrid's information that she was only supposed to receive gifts, but they weren't exactly normal any way so what was the harm. Besides, Kagome didn't think that Inuyasha had ever received a present, so it would be a nice surprise. Kagome blew some hair out of her eyes as she zipped the final bag and moved to the kitchen where her mother stood. Now all she had to do was wait for Inuyasha to get here from the past. *I hope he hurries. I miss him so much! I haven't been away from him for this long of a time for a while. I just want to touch him again.* Kagome sighed at her silly thoughts. *Inu-chan's coming as soon as possible, so just enjoy this left over time with your family.* Kagome nodded at the thought and moved to her mother.  
  
"So Mama, you're really okay with this?" Kagome questioned. Mrs. Higurashi turned toward her daughter and smiled.  
  
"Of Course. You're finishing High school still, and it's not like you won't ever visit. It'll just be a little longer between visits now. I'm sure we can convince Inuyasha about day visits. And you must be back for Christmas, okay? I'll talk to Inuyasha myself on that one." Kagome nodded and smiled hugging her mother tightly.   
  
"I love you Mama." Kagome whispered. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter to hold her.   
  
"I love you too Kagome. Now go call your brother and grandfather for dinner." Kagome wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye and raced toward the stairs yelling that dinner was ready. She was half way up when she froze in surprise. A new smell had just assaulted her nose and just as she placed it she saw a blur of color and then she was mashed against a red chest. *Inuyasha* Kagome thought as her arms wrapped around the hanyou holding her. Inuyasha had one arm around her waist and the other fisted in her hair. His head was buried in Kagome's neck kissing her skin and a deep purr was vibrating through her body as Inuyasha voiced his contentment at holding is Mate again after a good two and a half weeks apart. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat at the sensations Inuyasha was causing. She let out a sigh and moved her hands up to Inuyasha's ears, letting out a purr to match Inuyasha's; it felt so good to be in his arms again. Kagome just rested there for a few minutes then pulled back a little. She looked into Inuyasha's warm honey eyes.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, "Why don't we head down stairs? We need to talk to my Mom before we leave, and you're just in time for dinner. I missed you while you were gone." Kagome smiled shyly, and watched as a huge smile split Inuyasha's face. His purring stopped and he nodded his head.  
  
"Okay Kagome, and I missed you too." The hanyou pair headed down to Kagome's kitchen and sat at the table. Inuyasha refused to let go of Kagome's waist so she was forced to sit on his lap at the table. Inuyasha kept his head pressed against the back of Kagome's neck and just breathed in her scent to sooth his frayed nerves. The rest of the family members gathered fast and suddenly the food was on the table and Mrs. Higurashi was looking closely at the hanyou pair.   
  
"So Inuyasha, I hear you want to keep Kagome in your time for a long amount of time. Is that true?" Inuyasha froze and slowly lifted his head to stare at Kagome's mother. He hadn't figured on having to answer her questions about his choice, and he hoped she was okay with this. He liked to think of Mrs. Higurashi as his surrogate mother and hoped that he wasn't offending her.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. I need to train Kagome to use her powers, and as soon as possible. Keeping her in our time is the best choice for that. It will take a while for her to learn all she needs and that's why I allowed her to come home." Inuyasha replied carefully. Mrs. Higurashi had already talked all this out before with Kagome, but needed to see if she could get some concessions to the strict 'No Visits' rule.  
  
"I'll allow you to take Kagome back with you, on a few conditions. I want there to be some day trips home, one about every month, at least; and she needs to come home for a few days every major holiday we have here. Kagome can warn you about them as they come up. Also when her trainings done she gets to go back to the normal schedule if she wants to, Okay?" Inuyasha seemed to think for a minute and then nodded his head. Kagome wouldn't be happy if she couldn't see her family at all, and this way she got to see her family, but he got maximum time to train her, and have her around. The Higurashi family all smiled at him, and soon the table was filled with chatter about the group's travels in the past and what they would do when Kagome came home for the breaks. Inuyasha was included in the conversations and dinner was winding down when they were interrupted by a knock at the front door. Mrs. Higurashi frowned at the noise.  
  
"I wonder who would come by. Most people are eating at this time." Mrs. Higurashi tilted her head, shrugged, and then turned to Souta. "Souta? Would you please go answer the door?" Souta nodded and leapt to his feet. The others at the table went back to their food until the two hanyou's heard the voice at the door. Inuyasha growled low in his throat at the perceived threat and Kagome blinked in shock.  
  
"Hojo!" Kagome whispered. She was up and out of her seat like a shot; down the hall and forcing Hojo out the door before Inuyasha could react to the other male's presence. Hojo looked shocked at being shoved out the door, but pleased at seeing Kagome. Kagome was quite for a moment and listened as Inuyasha approached the door, but stayed on the other side as she turned to deal with the boy in front of her.  
  
"Kagome-san!" Hojo was extatic to see her, "I'm so glad to see you doing so well! I was worried that you were really sick when they said you had removed yourself from school." Kagome flinched, but Hojo didn't notice.  
  
"Oh No Hojo! I'm fine really!" Kagome exclaimed, putting on her best fake smile. "My Mother and I just decided that because I was so sick all the time that my grades would improve if I was enrolled in the Schools, Home School Program. So I can do the work at my own pace, and deal with my illnesses." Hojo smiled brightly at the girl standing before him and reached for her hands. Kagome picked up on the growl Inuyasha was releasing now, and decided that she needed to get rid of Hojo, and fast! But Hojo was speaking again and she needed to pay attention,  
  
"That's really good Kagome, I'm happy that's the only cause, but it looks like you're fine now. So would you like to go out with me this weekend?" Kagome's bright smile faltered as she heard wood breaking as Inuyasha tried to restrain himself.  
  
"Oh no Hojo, I'm so sorry! I can't go out with you. I have a family get together and I can't miss it."  
  
"Well how about next weekend?" Hojo automatically replied, not even noticing how Kagome was tensing now.  
  
"Hojo, it's really sweet that you like me like this, but I have to tell you. I'm interested in someone else. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but there was no chance, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry Hojo! Can you forgive me?" Kagome rushed through her explanation and sighed as she felt Inuyasha calm considerably. She was surprised when she felt Hojo tighten his grip on her hands. Kagome flinched in an automatic response, and whimpered softly as she saw his expression harden.  
  
"No Kagome! You don't like someone else! You can't! You are mine, and I will keep you from anyone else!" Hojo pulled on their joined hands, as if to try to pull her into a kiss and Kagome yelled in surprise, Hojo wasn't normally like this. What had happened to that sweet boy she used to know?  
  
"Hojo! Let go of me! Stop……!" Kagome was cut off as she was ripped from Hojo's grip and placed protectively behind Inuyasha.  
  
"You will back off you bastard human! Kagome is Mine! And you will never touch her again. She doesn't like me to beat up on people in front of her, so if you turn your scrawny ass around and leave now, I'll let you go." Inuyasha growled at Hojo and then smirked knowingly as he started to leave. Inuyasha was almost surprised as Hojo pivoted back and threw a solid punch at the hanyou's head. Inuyasha smiled evilly as he caught the hand easily and then started squeezing.  
  
"I gave you a chance to leave, now I get to have fun." Inuyasha crushed Hojo's hand in his and smiled down at the boy in front of him. Inuyasha looked back Kagome and got a small nod, Inuyasha's foot came back and then slammed into Hojo's stomach and heard a number of ribs crack. Hojo doubled over his stomach and Inuyasha aimed another kick at the bastards head. Hojo flew across the shrine yard before skidding to a stop. Inuyasha snorted at the unconscious human before picking him up and jumping down the shrine steps. He dropped Hojo on the ground at the bottom of the stairs and then bounded back to Kagome. As he walked toward his soon-to-be Mate, she smiled and ran into his arms. Inuyasha purred soothingly as she rubbed her face against his chest.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. I don't think I could have done that myself. I just don't know what happened to him. Hojo's not usually like that." Inuyasha nodded and rubbed her back softly, then led her back into her house. Kagome smiled and walked forward to the kitchen. She didn't really feel like eating anymore. Kagome sighed and looked back at Inuyasha before turning to her mother.  
  
"I think were going to leave now Mama. We need to get back before the sun totally sets. We have a lot to carry." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, she had heard the whole thing from Souta, who had come back to tell his family what was happening. She walked to give Kagome a hug, after she had whispered 'I love you' to her daughter, Mrs. Higurashi reached for Inuyasha as Souta and Grandfather reached for Kagome.   
  
"You take care of my baby all right? I want to see her back in one piece, and safe." Inuyasha smiled, it was basically a form of consent from Mrs. Higurashi to him and he hugged the older women impulsively.  
  
"I would protect her with my life and death Mrs. Higurashi. We'll see you in a month."  
  
The group smiled as they moved to the living room. Inuyasha only complained once on the amount of 'useless shit' Kagome was brining and then ruffled Souta's hair as they entered the well house. The Higurashi's all smiled brightly as the blue light enveloped both Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
On the other side of the well, both hanyou's were greeted by their own family members 500 years in the past.  
  
TBC……………………………  
  
Yeah! Chapter done! Don't worry there are lots of other areas to explore, and this is in no way finished, even if I could leave it here! :) give reviews and you get more! :) Arigato!  
  
~Sun's Fire 


	8. A Son

A Change  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own, but I sooooooo want. Not making anything so don't sue. All original characters are mine, please ask before taking.  
  
AN: A reviewer made the point that I may have come down on hojo to hard last chapter. I'd like to point out a few things. 1) I don't like him 2) Inu was protecting his almost mate 3) I don't like him 4) Hojo was trying to kiss Kagome (ewwwwww!) 5) I don't like him. grin Besides, it might be explained later. Well see.  
  
Inu: Oi! Fire! You almost let that Hobo freak touch Kagome!  
  
Fire: You got to beat him up Inu! Anyway, Hojo will never touch Kagome, I don't like him either. Is that good?  
  
Inu: Maybe, but Kagome is mine! Got that Fire!  
  
Fire: I'll put you in with Kagome more, is that good???  
  
Inu: Hump, Fine! grumbles as he leaves  
  
Fire: Oh well, we'll see.  
  
*thoughts*  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: A Son  
  
"Kagome!! I'm so glad your back! I haven't seen you for the longest time! That stupid Inuyasha took so long to find those Foxes. Did you bring anything back for me Kagome???" Shippo chattered as he snuggled into Kagome's arms, looking for all the world as if he wanted to stay attached to her side forever. Kagome rubbed Shippo's head and stared walking forward. Shippo turned in her arms and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Kagome heard Inuyasha growl and looked down to see Shippo looking over at the Inu-hanyou. She picked up the Kitsune and brought him to face her.  
  
"Shippo, Inuyasha is going to be my Mate soon, and he is going to be your teacher in a few days. There should be no contest between you two for my affections, you will both get them. If you continue to provoke Inu-chan I will not defend you from him. You will deserve what you get. You can still tease Inu, but go too far, and you will pay the price. You need to start learning the rules Shippo. Do you understand?" Shippo looked up at her with large round eyes, and looked fearfully over her shoulder at the Dog Demon, then nodded his head. "Good, don't worry, I still love you. He can't do too much to you either. Now, let's head back." Kagome held Shippo with one hand and reached for Inuyasha's hand with the other. Inuyasha entwined their fingers and walked next to his Mate-to-be. The trio met the other two at the edge of the clearing. Sango and Miroku walked next to their friends as they headed for the village, Miroku was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oi Monk! What are you grinning about?" Inuyasha snapped at the superior looking monk.  
  
"Oh, just that you are openly displaying your affections to the Lady Kagome, something must have happened while you were in the future, you were there long enough." Miroku raised his eyebrows at the Inu-hanyou and Inuyasha turned a deep red.  
  
"Nothing happened you Hentai! When Kagome becomes my Mate, I will not be telling you! That is a private affair Bozou! Back off!" Inuyasha growled while holding Kagome's hand tighter, he looked over and saw that Kagome had heard the conversation, and was blushing a deep crimson as well. When Sango saw there red faces, she brought out her boomerang and bashed Miroku over the head with it from all the way across the group.  
  
"You ecchi, Houshi-san! It's great that they are showing some affection to each other, and don't you go ruining it by being a pervert!" Sango yelled leaving a twitching Miroku on the path. She looked over at the hanyou pair. "Really, I think it's great. You should show the one you care about that you care, as much as possible, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kagome grinned over at the exterminator and eyed her slyly.  
  
"Maybe a certain exterminator should take her own advice on a certain dark haired staff carrying male." Kagome was grinning from ear to ear as Sango also turned a nice crimson shade from her blush. Sango scoffed loudly and looked back at the paralyzed monk lying on the ground.   
  
"As if I could ever like that perverted Monk, you are out of your mind Kagome!" Sango huffed as she walked a head of the rest of the group. Kagome giggled and leaned into Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled softly, it was dark so no one would see his gaze. By this time Miroku had regained consciousness and returned to the group.  
  
"So are you going to show Kagome the Kitsune's you brought for Shippo tonight?" Inuyasha looked over at him and shook his head slowly.   
  
"Not tonight, we've had a trying day and we need sleep. I'll show her tomorrow. For now we will start trying to set up Kagome's and Shippo's training schedules. And then we'll meet with the Kitsune Sunfire tomorrow for Shippo's growth lessons." Miroku nodded his head as they entered Kaede's hut and spread out for the night. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome as they settled in; he looked down at Kagome and Shippo.   
  
"We will start training the day after tomorrow. You will spend from eight each morning to six at night training each day. It will include tracking, fighting, and hunting. Shippo you will have time out each day for your lessons from Sunfire, while you Kagome will continue to train with me for that time. We will continue like this for most of the time it takes you all to learn all you need to. Especially until Shippo has his growth spurt. Besides that when you have days off, anything goes. And I will not take any objections to this. Naraku is going to be coming after us soon, and we need you all prepared. I don't want to lose any of you because you're not trained well enough." Inuyasha finished as he pulled Kagome closer to him and leaned back against the wall of the hut. He then shut his eyes and promptly went to sleep. Kagome looked up at the Dog Demon in surprise.  
  
"Well, I guess that's all that he has to say." Kagome smiled brightly and then leaned more fully into Inuyasha, her hand lifting to one of his ears and rubbing. Inuyasha leaned into her hand and held her closer. Kagome closed her eyes and slowly drifted off herself, her hand slipping down to entwine with Inuyasha's. The others looked stunned at them suddenly slipping into sleep, but then shrugged and laid down themselves then drifted off into sleep.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched as he took in the sounds around him. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede were waking up, and he should too, but Kagome's scent was surrounding him and he didn't want to move from his spot. Inuyasha tightened his arms around Kagome and buried his head into her neck. Inuyasha inhaled Kagome's scent and started to kiss her neck, slowly waking her up. Kagome groaned softly as she felt Inuyasha's lips and teeth being applied to the soft spot where her neck and shoulder met. Kagome sunk deeper into his embrace as her hands reached for his ears and started scratching. Inuyasha's deep purr filled the room as he made his contentment known. The hanyou couple continued with their cuddling until a small voice interrupted them.  
  
"Ewww! Are you two going to do that all the time?" Shippo's voice froze both of them in place; Inuyasha seemed to consider it and then continued kissing and licking Kagome's neck. Kagome was still frozen and grabbed onto Inuyasha's head, pulling him away from her. Inuyasha groaned but stopped his ministrations on Kagome. Kagome reached for Shippo as she reluctantly moved from her soon to be Mate's grasp.  
  
"Yes Shippo, we will continue to act like this. We will be mated soon, and that means we like each other. Your parents must have done stuff like this. Right?" Kagome looked at the fox resting in her arms.  
  
"Well, they were always touching and stuff. Still it was nasty with them too." Shippo exclaimed as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. Inuyasha had finally moved from the wall and tapped Shippo sharply on the head to get him to retract his tongue then ruffled his head as he rose.   
  
"You'll understand one day soon Shippo, just wait." Inuyasha exclaimed as he walked over towards the fire in the middle of the room. He breathed in deeply of the air around him and grinned at the fact that his and Kagome's scents were mixed inside the fur of his Fire-Rat Hakama. That reminded him; he needed to give Kagome her second gift. He looked around, but if he wanted to do it before they left, he would have to give Kagome her present in front of all the others. Inuyasha sighed as he reached inside his robes for Kagome's own Hakama. He walked over to the wall and slowly hung it up, smoothing out the fabric, while Kagome was still involved with Shippo. Inuyasha slowly stepped away from the robes and then was joined by Miroku.  
  
"Ahhhh…, so this is the second gift for Lady Kagome. So did you buy that from someone?" Inuyasha turned and growled at the Monk.  
  
"Everything giving to a chosen Mate is hand made, and done well, or you make something well and then trade for what you want. This though has to be hand  
  
made; for who would trade with a demon!" Miroku raised his hands in supplication and backed away. The commotion had attracted Kagome's attention now and she was staring with wide eyes at the black, blue, and silver Fire-Rat robes that he had displayed. Kagome reached out, her hands slowly caressing the fabric; she turned to Inuyasha her eyes moist with tears, a huge smile on her face. She pulled the robes off the wall and buried her head in them. They smelled exactly like Inuyasha, and she traced the flower embroidered on the chest and the protection spells also painfully sewn into the fabric. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha,  
  
"I accept your second gift, and will treasure it always." The formal replies out of the way, Kagome clutched the fabric to her chest. "Oh thank you Inuyasha! I love it so much, it soooooo beautiful!" Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and burrowed into his embrace. Inuyasha looked stunned for a few seconds before returning the embrace and purring softly for Kagome's ears alone. Inuyasha gently pushed her away and took the armor from her hands. He reached for his mother haori at the same time and then took Kagome's hand as well. He led Kagome over to one of the back rooms that rarely got used and pushed her in.  
  
"Change in here okay? You need to wear these things to get used to them. You are going to be wearing them while were traveling, so you need to wear them during training. You can use today to get used to them before we start. When were not training or traveling you can wear your own clothes; Is that okay?" Inuyasha finally questioned as he cocked his head slightly to the right while looking at Kagome. Kagome nodded her head while looking at the garment in her hands. She slowly blushed as she looked down.   
  
"Ummm… I don't really know how to get this on Inuyasha." Kagome whispered her cheeks flaming as she looked down at the floor. Inuyasha's face flamed to match Kagome's and he turned around to the rest of the group, who had been studiously looking like they were minding there own business. Inuyasha turned to the Taija.  
  
"Hey Sango?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" The Demon Exterminator responded as she turned toward Inuyasha with a smile on her face.  
  
"Uh, could you help Kagome put on her Hakama? She doesn't know how to put it on, and I wouldn't feel right doing it for her." Inuyasha was blushing furiously and Kagome's face mirrored his. Sango grinned widely as she passed the Inu-hanyou and stepped into the room with Kagome.  
  
Miroku approached Inuyasha and shook his head despairingly. "Oh my dear Inuyasha, we have so much to teach you." Inuyasha blinked from his spot on the floor of the hut, and narrowed his eyes at the monk as he replied.  
  
"And what exactly would you teach me about this situation Bozou?" Inuyasha almost snarled. Miroku leaned against his staff looking at the door the two lady's had disappeared through.  
  
"You clearly stated that you had the knowledge to help the Lady Kagome with her attire, correct? Well, you should have offered to help her with it instead of asking Sango. What you might be doing right now with Kagome would be a lot better than waiting here." Miroku finished with a leer. He was oblivious to Inuyasha's growls until the Dog Demon's clawed hand came down on his head.  
  
"You lecher! I'm not you! Especially were Kagome or any other female is concerned!" Inuyasha snarled and plopped back down on the floor grumbling under his breath. Shippo sat near him eating popcorn from Kagome's era and watching Miroku get bashed. Shippo giggled at the smashed Miroku and bounded over to sit on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha; you're doing it the right way. And besides, you probably would have gotten a 'sit' if you had tried Miroku's suggestion, and a very pissed Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed with complete sureness. Inuyasha didn't even turn his head, just reached up to scratch Shippo's head in gratitude. Both men sat in front of the door, ears turned to listen to the conversation, and waiting for the door to open so they could see Kagome.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Oh thank you Sango! I'm so glad you knew how to do this, it would have been so embarrassing to have to have Inuyasha help me." Kagome exclaimed as she turned toward the exterminator.   
  
"Hmmm, maybe embarrassing, but it would also be extremely exciting." Sango replied a devious smile on her face as she looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Sango! You've been hanging around Miroku to much!" Kagome cried as Sango slipped the Hakama over her shoulders and started tying ties around Kagome's waist. Sango started folding the correct layer's on top of each other so the fabric would rest correctly. Sango was still grinning as she came around Kagome's front to settle the other folds.  
  
"Maybe, but it's true. It would have been fun for you to have Inuyasha doing this instead of me." Kagome actually grinned along with Sango as they secured the last of her knots. Kagome and Sango faced each other as Sango took in the new look that Kagome sported. Sango's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the new Kagome. This Kagome look like a real hanyou, the colors of Kagome's Hakama blended almost perfectly with her hair, and the fire-rat armor lent a warrior's look to Kagome's already intense features.   
  
"My Goddess Kagome! You look like a beautiful mystic warrior women. You are going to make the rest of the hunts for the Shikon so much easier." Sango said rubbing her hands together mischievously.  
  
"And why would that be? I'm not even trained yet." Kagome replied to Sango's looks.  
  
"Your beauty will stop any Youkai in its tracks!" Sango giggled as she watched Kagome's face scrunch up. Kagome reached out and swatted at Sango's arm, being careful to not hit her to hard. "So are we ready to show the boys?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I think this is as good as it gets. Do I really look okay Sango?" Kagome's voice wavered as she looked imploringly at the exterminator.  
  
"Of course you do! I wouldn't lie to you! You know that. Now, get out there and make Inuyasha jealous of the clothes you're wearing." Sango exclaimed loudly walking to the door and waiting for Kagome. As Kagome approached the door, Sango drew it open and presented her to two stunned demons and an unconscious monk. Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor as he took in the sight of a transformed Kagome. Shippo ran forward squealing.  
  
"You look so pretty Kagome! It makes you look like a real demon!" Shippo scrambled up her legs and into Kagome's arms. He snuggled into Kagome and then drew back in surprise. "You smell like Inuyasha!" Shippo's face pulled in reproach as he leaned back away from Kagome's body, and Kagome laughed out loud.   
  
"You're going to have to get used to that Shippo, remember? Inu-chan and I are going to be Mates; you need to deal with that. You will still be my son Shippo, no matter what happens. You know that don't you?" Kagome looked at the little Fox in her arms, not even realizing that she had said Shippo was her son, out loud. Shippo's eyes grew huge as he took in her words.  
  
"Your son? You think of me as your son?" Shippo's tail started wagging in excitement as he gazed adoringly at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers in surprise. She glanced over at Inuyasha, who seemed to have finally regained function of his body, in distress. He understood her question and slowly nodded his head in agreement. Inuyasha would take in Shippo as his own son too, he already had. Kagome relaxed and looked down at the Kit, a smile spreading from ear to ear.  
  
"Of course Shippo. From almost the first days you joined us you have been like my own son, to Inuyasha as well, believe it or not. Inuyasha and I love you as our own, and we want you as our own, if you will have us." Kagome whispered the last part, she was afraid that Shippo would deny them the right to adopt him as their own. Shippo saw the truth in Kagome's eyes and the twisted to look skeptically at Inuyasha. The Dog Demon walked forward and stared at the little kit.  
  
"I wouldn't go find a whole pack of Kitsune just for any orphaned kit, and you know it." Came Inuyasha's brash reply to Shippo's silent question. Shippo's eyes started to tear as he immediately snuggled closer to Kagome one word escaping his lips.  
  
"Okaa-san!" Shippo the turned and launched himself into Inuyasha's grasp. "Otou-san!" Inuyasha faltered at being called father by the Kit, his face showing his vulnerability, he was actually getting to start the family he wanted. Inuyasha walked the rest of the way to Kagome and leaned toward her, his mouth near her ears.  
  
"You look amazing." He whispered, "And you smell so good that I don't want to wait until Naraku's dead to make you mine." Kagome shivered with desire and a deep soothing purr emanated from her chest radiating through Shippo and into Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Shippo both grinned at the first sign of Kagome acting as a Inu-hanyou, and then they slowly separated from each other and went to join Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha gave Shippo to Kagome and then looked around. "So are you ready to go meet the Kitsune pack Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned reaching out for her hand.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait to meet Shippo's teachers." Kagome took Inuyasha's hands and followed him out the hut and down the road past the God Tree, Sango and Miroku following, with Shippo resting in the arms of his brand new Mother.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
When the group arrived at the clearing beyond the God Tree, it had been completely transformed. There were now tents and fires scattered around the clearing, with men, women, and children wandering around. Shippo squirmed in Kagome's arms when he saw a group of kit's his age run by playing a game. Kagome hung on to him though as she whispered, "After we meet your teacher and we set up your training with him to match Inuyasha's you can go play with the other kit's until dinner time. Okay?" Shippo was almost bouncing in his place and bobbed his head as he watched the other Kits run out of sight. As the company moved toward the center they were met with two adult Kitsune, one male and one female. Inuyasha walked toward the male kitsune and stretched out his hand to give a firm shake.  
  
"Sunfire, I would like you to meet my future Mate, Kagome. You've met Shippo, Sango, and Miroku yesterday."  
  
"I did indeed. Now I would like you to meet my family. This stunning creature is Sunburst, and the little thing clinging to her legs in SolarFlare." Sunfire replied. The shy female kit came from behind her mother's legs. While her father and mother were both red based with orange tails and hair, SolarFlare's fur was mixed all over. There were bursts of red and orange fur mixed tougher all over the Kit's body that actually made it look like a Solar Flare was happening all over her fur. Shippo was immediately captivated by the sight of the young female. He pulled out of Kagome's arms and scrambled down to rest at Kagome's feet. Shippo reached out a small paw to touch the female's fur in wonder.  
  
"Oh wow you're pretty." Shippo breathed, "I've never seen anything like you before." The young kit blinked bright blue eyes in complete surprise at the brown and rust colored kit.  
  
"You don't think I'm weird?" Her shy voice crept out as she reached her own paw out for Shippo's.  
  
"No, why should I? I see things more strange then you all the time. And none of them are as pretty." Shippo stated so confidently that SolarFlare had to believe him. She giggled softly and then looked up at her mother.  
  
"Can I go play with Shippo Mama?" Then she titled her head toward Kagome slowly. "That is if he can play with me?" Her voice became quiet again as she became shy. Kagome only contemplated a second, looking over at Sunburst for confirmation before she leaned down.   
  
"Of course you can, and you know what? Don't let anyone tell you that being bad is different. You are the most beautiful female kit I have ever seen." Kagome stroked her cheek lightly and SolarFlare's eyes became huge at the thought of this beautiful she-demon telling her that she was pretty. SolarFlare squeaked in delight and then grabbed Shippo's hand.  
  
"Come on; let's go play with my friends, okay?" Shippo's reply was immediate.  
  
"Okay! Thanks Okaa-san!" Kagome smiled and straightened up.  
  
"You have a stunning daughter. I've never seen such pattern's on a kitsune before."  
  
"We know." Sunburst retorted, "She's the only one we have seen like that. She gets teased about it from the other kids. I am grateful that you told her she was pretty, she has started not to believe us." Sunburst smiled at Kagome easily. "Why don't we go talk while the men figure out the boring schedules hun? You can bring your exterminator friend with you. I would love to hear a human view for once." Kagome looked at Sango who nodded her head and grinned.   
  
"We would love to. It was nice meeting you Sunfire." Inuyasha reached out to touch Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Don't go too far we'll be done quickly." Sunburst smiled,  
  
"It's okay, I'll just led them around the clearing and then bring them back, it shouldn't take too long." Sunfire nodded and pushed them on. He then turned to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Let's go sit and we'll talk." Sunfire led them to a central fire and they all set around it. "So what are you going to when you train Shippo and Kagome each day?" Inuyasha thought long and hard before answering.   
  
"I plan to spend the first part of the day on tracking scents, until about an hour before the sun's zenith. At that time Shippo could come to you and stay with you through lunch, he could have his growth training then. When you were done eating he could come to me for combat training, but I would like you to come with us and help teach him magic. I don't know a lot and I could stand to learn from you as well, even Kagome would benefit. Besides that they will have free time; so from a little before dinner and until they go to sleep will be there relaxation periods. Does that suit you Sunfire?" The fox's head tilted and he slowly nodded.  
  
"That would be fine, but I would like to bring a few of the older kit's to learn magic with Shippo, they will be changing about the same time as Shippo, so they should learn what he does, is that okay?" Inuyasha readily agreed and they were standing as the women returned laughing. They caught sight of the men and broke out into harder laughter; Inuyasha looked confused and then shook his head. "I won't even ask. I'll never understand women, so I won't try it." Kagome smiled and patted his head like a puppy.  
  
"Good boy, you've been taught well." This sent the others into even more laughter and Inuyasha growled as he started to walk away form the others and toward Kaede's hut. Kagome smiled as she ran after the Inu-hanyou calling a 'thank you' to the Kit's behind them. Sango and Miroku followed saying there goodbye's to there guests and then calling for Shippo. The Kit came scurrying with SolarFlare; they only separated when they were assured that they would see each other tomorrow. Shippo ran ahead and climbed up to Inuyasha's shoulder starting to chatter away. Behind them the desert Kit's smiled.  
  
"This will be a great new start darling, I really like it here Sunfire, I hope we stay." Sunfire looked at his Mate and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure we will, Love, I'm sure we will."  
  
TBC………….  
  
Yeah! Another done! And just in time for Christmas too, I love writing this story! Please tell me what you think!!!! I Love my Reviewers!!!! grin! :)  
  
----Sun's Fire 


	9. A Day

A Change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Any new characters are my creations; please tell me before you use them.  
  
AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately.  
  
Inu: Yeah right! Ya lazy bum, even you don't care about this crappy story!  
  
Sun: Of course I do, my muse just decided she would take a Holiday, Not my fault!  
  
Inu: Sure, whatever you want to believe, just make sure I stay with Kagome!  
  
Sun: Oh you'll be with Kagome, don't you worry. evil grin as she turns to type  
  
Inu: Why am I suddenly worried about that?  
  
*thought*  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: A Day  
  
Inuyasha awoke the next day before all the others, and noticed that he and Kagome had switched positions during the night. Normally he was leaning against the wall with Kagome asleep against him, and the Tetsiaga was within easy each of his hand. Today Kagome was spooned against him as they lay stretched out on the floor, he head was buried in his shoulder and he could feel her breath wafting against his neck. Inuyasha shivered in delight at the feel of his Mate pressed so intimately against him, he could feel the rise of her chest and the softness of her hair as it mingled with his, the black and silver strands entwining around them to form a blanket that looked like a star filled sky. Inuyasha just lay there as a feeling of complete and utter peace washed over him, filling all of his senses with a feeling of contentment. Inuyasha pulled back slowly from Kagome and just sat and watched her as the light started to filter into the hut as day began to break.   
  
Inuyasha barely noticed as the others in the hut started to awaken. Kaede was the first to arise her bones creaking as she wandered around to start cooking breakfast. Miroku and Sango were the next to wake up, both going out to take care of business, and all the while Inuyasha just continued to watch Kagome sleep, keeping absolutely still so that none of the others would realize that he was awake as well. *Gods she's so beautiful. I can't believe that she has agreed to be mine; I thought no one would ever want me. She's just even more beautiful with her eyes open, please Kagome open your eyes and look at me. Let me see those gorgeous blue eyes.*  
  
At that moment Kagome started to shift as she began to wake up. Kagome groaned as she shifted against Inuyasha and her eyes started to flutter. Her eyes opened slowly and he caught a glimpse of vibrant blue slits before he was totally pulled under by her gaze. Kagome smiled softly at Inuyasha the hand that was entwined with his squeezed gently.  
  
"Hey." Kagome whispered, "What are you doing?" Inuyasha reached out a hand and brushed back some of her hair from in front of her eyes, not even caring if anyone knew they were awake or not anymore.  
  
"Just watching you sleep your beautiful beloved." Inuyasha leaned into Kagome slowly giving her time to back up if she wanted, but Kagome leaned forward as well and their lips met lightly for what seemed like the very first time. The first kiss was soft, only a gentle rubbing of their lips together but they both felt a zing of passion running through their bodies. Kagome let out an almost silent whimper as Inuyasha drew away before leaning back in. This time the kiss was more intense as Inuyasha leaned over Kagome, rolling her onto her back and pressing even deeper into her body. Kagome's hands sunk into Inuyasha's hair as she pulled him closer their lips fusing in an intricate dance. Inuyasha licked at Kagome's lips and she easily opened for him. Kagome groaned deeply in her throat as their tongues dueled sliding along each other. Inuyasha explored the recesses of Kagome's mouth, his tongue memorizing the soft and ruff places in her mouth, coaxing deep moans from her body. Inuyasha sighed into the comfort of Kagome's mouth and his hand was slowly drifting over her side when they heard Miroku clear his throat.  
  
"If you two would mind, take the show to another place please? I don't want to have to watch you if I can't do something like that myself." They could both hear the smirk in his voice, even from their passion induced haze. Inuyasha groaned as he tore himself away from Kagome and buried his head in her neck. Kagome looked up at Miroku from over Inuyasha's shoulder and glared.  
  
"I don't like you right now Miroku." Kagome declared as Inuyasha slowly started pulling his body away from hers. Inuyasha groaned deeply but continued to move away from Kagome.  
  
"It's okay; we have to get up for training anyway. But the bozou monk was rude." Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes flashed and he was standing up right in seconds, Inuyasha brought his hand down on top of Miroku's head with a smack and watched as the Monk dropped unconscious to the floor. "That's for being a lecher and watching what we were doing." Inuyasha reached down for Kagome and smiled slightly at her, pulling her up to his level. Inuyasha looked around and saw that everyone but Shippo was now up, and that breakfast was ready. Inuyasha snorted before going over and collecting his bowl. He looked over at Kagome, "I'm gonna head on out to set up the training area, wake up Shippo and eat your breakfast and I will come back to get you when I'm done. All right?" Kagome nodded as she walked over to Shippo to shake him from where he was sleeping curled around Kirara.  
  
"That would be great. Do we need anything special for today?" Kagome turned to look at him with an awakening Shippo in her arms.  
  
"Not really, bring you Bow and Arrows so you don't have to walk back to get them after lunch and make sure Shippo has his magic items with him when you leave as well, and that would be it." Shippo rubbed his eyes as he woke up fully and reached out for Inuyasha. Inuyasha stilled as he picked up the fox kit he now called son. Shippo wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck and squeezed giving Inuyasha a hug, Shippo pulled back with a yawn.  
  
"Morning Dad." Shippo then hopped down from Inuyasha's arms and walked over to the fire leaving Inuyasha stunned in the middle of the room. Kagome giggled at his expression and watched as he regained control and then walked over to kneel by Shippo, he grabbed a bowl and filled it for the little kitsune and then as he gave him the bowl nuzzled his head into the top of Shippo's in a manly expression of affection. Shippo's head jerked in surprise to look at his father, but Inuyasha was already walking out the door with a blush tingeing his cheeks. When he was well away Kagome finally laughed out loud at the combined expressions of surprise she had seen on Inuyasha's and Shippo's faces.  
  
"What's so funny Kagome?" Sango questioned as the Exterminator walked by her friend on the way to the fire. Kagome shook her head as she joined the other members of their group by the fire.  
  
"I just find it funny how much Father and Son resemble each other even when they're not related." Sango smiled and nodded in agreement both watching as Shippo quickly ate his food and went to gather the things he would need for the day. Kagome just smiled fondly at her son.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Almost half an hour later Inuyasha was done with the scent trials and heading back to the hut for Kagome and Shippo. The wind and other animals would slightly confuse the trail he had laid for the two of them and that was exactly what he wanted to happen. If they could follow the trial he had laid today without much trouble tomorrow he would increase the difficulty. And with so many creatures running through his forest it was bound to be distracting, especially for Kagome, who had never really used her senses before. Sure, she was using them now, but because she had never used them to try and pinpoint something they were still at a human level, and he would need to cure that first thing. He needed to make Kagome's Hanyou senses take over and start working; Kagome would never want to go back to a normal human after she realized how awesome it was being a hanyou. As Inuyasha approached the hut he could see Kagome and Shippo standing in front of the porch waiting for him, and the sight made his breath catch. There were the two most important people in his life and they actually wanted and accepted him, they didn't think he was a freak. *And they love me.* The thought breathed along his consciousness and it made Inuyasha smile broadly and pick up speed to where he was loping when he reached them. He skidded to a in front of them and hid a small smile as Shippo let out a squeak in surprise, as he had been distracted by trying to read the spells stitched into his mother's armor.  
  
"Daaaddd! Don't do that!" Shippo commanded as he hopped from Kagome's arms onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha reached up and lightly bopped Shippo on the head in response, making the hit as playful as possible.  
  
"I shouldn't be able to surprise you Shippo, even if you are doing something else. That's what your training is going to be for. By the time I'm done with you and we're back on the road you should be able to tell how many Youkai are around us at all times, and even if you are involved with reading or repairing a torn sleeve you should not be stunned when another creature, human or otherwise, walks up to you." Shippo was listening with rapt attention to his Father turned teacher and Kagome was nodding her head soaking up the information.  
  
"So what do we do first, oh Wise Hanyou?" Kagome questioned, a giggle trapped in the back of her throat. Inuyasha had an evil gleam in his eye as he looked at her.  
  
"Keh! You'll lose your sarcasm in just a minute Kag, you are going to have to try and keep up with me as we head to the starting point for our training. You manage to do that fairly well and I'll allow you to take a 2 minute break at anytime during the day. And believe me, the two minutes will be a godsend if you win." Kagome shook her head at him, as if she thought that the challenge would be way too easy, but nodded anyway. Inuyasha gave a tilt of his head in acknowledgement, grabbed Shippo around the waist, and took off like a shot for the woods. Kagome's eyes went wide in surprise and she cried out as she leapt after the dog demon.  
  
"Inuyasha! That's not fair! Get your scrawny ass back here!" All that could be heard was Inuyasha's laughter.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha landed gracefully in the middle of the clearing. He set Shippo down carefully, and waited calmly for Kagome to arrive.  
  
"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…*Thump!* There you are Kagome, what took you so long?" Inuyasha questioned as he looked over at the flushed Inu-hanyou. Kagome's breathing was fast and shallow, her chest heaving with its need to put air in her lungs. As Inuyasha watched Kagome struggled to keep her feet as they threatened to give out from the exertion, she swayed, but managed to stay standing. Inuyasha's eyebrows went up as Kagome glared darkly at him.  
  
"You took off with out telling me. That was not fair! I don't care how long it took; I should still get that two minute break!" Ohhh, his Kagome was steamed at him. Inuyasha hid a smug grin; even he was smart enough to value his life.  
  
"I said you had to stay with me, I never said it was fair Kagome. No Youkai is going to say, 'oh here I go, I'm running away now! Or I'm coming to get'cha!' It's not going to happen, and you need to be prepared to react in an instant to anything that is coming after us. Now you made it here only 7 seconds after I did, and that is very good for a first try, but tomorrow when we do this again I want you to try even harder, because when you get the time down to 4 seconds, I'll reward you with that 2 minute break. Okay?" Kagome looked pissed as hell, but she grudgingly nodded. By this time though, Shippo was feeling upset at his parents.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome gets a chance to get a break, why don't I?" Shippo whined looking up at his Father. Inuyasha grinned down at him and nodded.  
  
"You'll get your chance to have a break Shippo, just hold on. Now," Inuyasha reached inside his robes and pulled out a leaf wrapped package, "What do you all smell?" Inuyasha questioned as he crouched down and pulled back the coverings so that they could see a dead rabbit laid out. Its neck had been snapped, and so there was no blood, but still Kagome was slightly skittish of being around a dead animal. Inuyasha saw this and immediately held out a hand, bringing the newest Inu-hanyou closer to the dead animal. He looked at Kagome directly and tapped her nose with the hand that had formerly held her wrist. "What do you smell?" Shippo had already taken in the scent of the rabbit and was eager to reply.  
  
"The leaves and the rabbit!" Came his easy reply and Inuyasha nodded patting the young boys head.  
  
"That's right Shippo, but you already know what a rabbit smells like, we have to teach Kagome that. Now Kagome, What do you smell?" Kagome leaned closer to both of them, her nose very close to the rabbit.  
  
"I smell, you Inuyasha and Shippo. Umm… there's a green scent that I guess is the leaves, Right?" Inuyasha nodded his head and motioned for her to continue. "Under all that is an earthy smell combined with a scent of fur, and an old tang. Would that be the rabbit?" Inuyasha's grin split his face as he sat fully on the ground, bringing Kagome with him.  
  
"Exactly, that scent with out the tang is the rabbit; the sharp tang you're picking up is the rabbit's fear as it died. It's a scent that you can smell on anyone not just animals. Now do one more thing for me, but keep that scent of the rabbit in mind. Sit back on the grass and breathe in exactly the same way you did when you were getting the scent of the rabbit." Kagome looked skeptical, but did what she was asked, and relaxed back into the grass. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose. Kagome's nose went wild as the scents of the forest assaulted her, the grass and the wind, and all the different creatures running through the forest, all left their own trail on the world. Kagome's ears perked and for the first time really opened to the world about her. She was assaulted with all the sounds, little twits and sighs, loud roars from a long distance, and a crash of antlers. Kagome's ears twitched in all directions as she began putting sounds and smells together to form a picture. She added the sense of touch to the picture, the feel of the wind running over her and the sun as well, and all of the sudden behind her eyes; she could see the forest come alive. It stole her breath, the vibrant smells and voices that rang through out this place made her breath catch her breath and open her eyes to see the beauty around her. When her eyes opened Kagome was disoriented as the picture in her head and the one around her clashed. She swayed but was caught by Inuyasha as he whispered to her.  
  
"It's all right Kagome. Just sit for a few moments, understand that what you are hearing and smelling are things you can't see. If you wandered off with just you other senses you would wind up hitting a tree or bush with your head." Kagome nodded and slowly the information she was getting settled into an understandable overall picture. Inuyasha noticed the change in her demeanor and looked closely at her face. "You okay now?" Kagome grinned at him and sat up in the grass, Shippo bounded into her arms.  
  
"It's great isn't mama? All the smells and sounds you can hear that others can't! It's amazing." Shippo's tail was wagging as they looked around and Kagome scratched his head.  
  
"Yes it is Shippo." She turned back to Inuyasha. "So what do we do next?" Inuyasha grinned and stuck the rabbit back in his robes.  
  
"Do you all still have the scent of the rabbit?" He watched as both Kagome and Shippo stood an|  
  
d nodded. "Good, I used that rabbit to lay a scent trail around this forest. It leads many places, but not all of them are obvious. I want you all to find the rabbit's trail from here onward. You have from now until an hour before the zenith to find the end of the trail, roughly four hours total, or you are stuck with me for an extra thirty minutes today at the end. Now for Shippo, your challenge is that if you can find the end of the trial before Kagome can you get to have the 2 minute break. This may seem unfair Kagome, but look at it this way. While he has had more experience at smelling, he has no practice tracking certain scents, and you are faster and have a better nose than he does because your Youkai side has already had its growth spurt." Inuyasha looked at his two students and they agreed to the terms he had set and begin looking for the trail. "I'll be hanging around above you so don't worry about being caught off guard by anything too big." He declared as he vanished into the trees. Kagome sighed at his antics and raced off into the forest after Shippo.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kagome trudged into the clearing that held a grinning Inuyasha, and nothing else. It was a little under four hours later and Kagome was wet, dirty in unthinkable places, sweaty, and down right pissed.   
  
"You look like you had fun Kagome, I'm glad." Inuyasha called from where he sat with his back against a tree. "It seems you found the trial well enough, have you seen Shippo recently?" Kagome growled menacingly at the smirking Inu-hanyou, her clawed hands flexing in a need to wrap them around his neck.  
  
"You did all of that on purpose Inuyasha!"  
  
"What did I do on purpose Kagome? I assure you that I only laid a game trial that any animal could have taken." Inuyasha sat trying to look completely innocent, but Kagome wasn't fooled.  
  
"Through a Briar Patch with a Mud puddle in it! I would think a rabbit would avoid a mud puddle." Kagome seethed as she came even closer to the lounging demon. Inuyasha just looked at her.  
  
"Yes, the rabbit would have avoided the mud puddle, and it did, but it also would have still used the Briar Patch, it's you who didn't sense the mud until you were in it. As well as the stream that you seem to have fallen in to, it may have been hidden, but it was defiantly small enough for a rabbit to jump. Is it my fault that you were so concentrated on the rabbit's scent that you forgot to listen or even look for other dangers?" Inuyasha smugly questioned, and Kagome stopped reaching for his throat and blinked at his statement. Inuyasha watched as her ears wilted back onto her head from their perked position, and Inuyasha reached forward stroking one of her ears. "You did really well for your first time at tracking beloved, It means you have a good nose, and won't give up. You just have to learn to listen to the obstacles around you as well as what you are tracking. Now, have you seen Shippo?" Kagome by this time was purring into his hand, and she had to shake herself out of the pleasure induced stupor.  
  
"Shippo wasn't too far behind me; he should be getting here right about…" Kagome cocked her ears to one side and listened for the rustling of the brush. "Now." And with that Shippo tumbled into the clearing, and though he had taken longer than his mother, he was considerably cleaner than her. Kagome watched as Shippo's expression fell when he saw both of them all ready there, but then he realized how dirty she was compared to him, and he grinned at her.  
  
"Mom, you're all dirty! Did you fall into a mud pool or something?" Shippo giggled as he watched his mother. Kagome growled playfully at her son and started toward him as he laid on his side laughing. Kagome grinned evilly and reached for Shippo picking him up.  
  
"Awww now Shippo, don't you want to give your mother a hug?" Kagome started to rub her face and clothes against Shippo, and he squealed in surprise and started to squirm away from the wet dirty Inu-hanyou. Kagome laughed and dropped Shippo back to the ground and he ran over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked Shippo up and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Well, you all did well for the first day, and this defiantly gives me a gauge of your abilities for the rest of your training. Now, it's time for Shippo to head off to the Kitsune camp for his lessons, right?" He looked over at Kagome and she nodded her head. Inuyasha held Shippo tight before taking off into the trees. Kagome easily followed, not surprised that he hadn't given her a warning about leaving, but even now it was easier to tail her Mate, she still couldn't really keep up, but she wasn't completely left behind.  
  
It only took a few minutes for them to arrive at the Kitsune clearing and Kagome was pleased to see that there was a group of kit's with Sunfire already around one of the fires. Kagome and Inuyasha touched down not to far from the fire and watched as Shippo ran to join the others there. Sunfire waved over at the two before they left, and Kagome caught a glimpse of SolarFlare running out to meet Shippo before both of them took off back into the forest. Inuyasha took them back to the clearing were they had begun the tracking chase and where Kagome had left her bow and arrows. Kagome started at the fire pit she saw dug in the middle of the clearing now. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome from where he had landed and smiled as she came down next to him.  
  
"Now, since the first part of the day is over it's now time for lunch, but there is one catch. You have to help me catch it. We already have the rabbit from earlier this day, but that is most defiantly not enough for even one of us." Inuyasha kept his face perfectly straight as he watched Kagome's face. "I'm going to find one scent in this forest, if you can track that scent to the source, the animal, then I will catch it and we can eat lunch. Later you will start hunting for our food, but you must become more proficient at tracking animals, and using your claws before we even try that. Do you think you could give it a try?" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side in question, and watched as Kagome bobbed in place in excitement.   
  
"Of course I can, come on!" Inuyasha huffed at her, and put his nose to the air. Almost immediately he caught the scent of a young deer running through the forest. He grinned as he pulled Kagome toward him and put her nose to the wind. "You smell the deer Kagome? An earthy smell mixed with a tangy meat scent and a deep musk? That's the deer, do you have it?" Kagome nodded her head and leaned forward. "Good, now follow it to the deer for me." Kagome grinned and took off through the woods. Inuyasha raced above her in the trees and watched with pride as she already put his criticism to use, watching were she put her feet, and what she ran into. Kagome dodged tree trunks, and hopped over logs and small bushes in her path. Kagome landed once in a small stream, but quickly corrected herself. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and Inuyasha looked around, he spotted the deer not fifty feet a head of her. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree branch and silently joined Kagome on the forest floor. He scented the deer and crouched down next to Kagome, "You head back to the clearing and I'll meet you there with the deer, 'kay?" Kagome nodded her head and waited for Inuyasha to spring after the frighten deer before turning back and tracing her way to the clearing. Kagome heard the crash of Inuyasha running through the forest and grinned as she walked the fire pit in the center of their clearing; she lit the fire there and waited patiently for Inuyasha to come with the food.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kagome shifted next to Inuyasha as they sat next to the roasting deer, they had already eaten their meal, but there was still a lot of meat left on the deer, they were cooking it to bring it back to Kaede and the others.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha? What is Shippo learning while we're doing this?" Kagome questioned as she leaned into her feature Mate. Inuyasha thought for a few moments before responding.  
  
"It's not much, the group lessons would be etiquette inside a pack and the ranks that each person could earn with in that pack. When he goes off with Sunfire he will be learning the 'guy' stuff. What changes he will be going through and all the other urges he will get after he has his change." Inuyasha blushed as he explained this to Kagome. "I got the lessons for both of my growths at one time, because Sesshomaru wanted me gone as soon as possible, but you remember what it was like to have the lessons right? Or at least the demon you integrated with should remember because she already went through her growth." Kagome dug deep inside her memories and found what she was looking for. There buried deep was a catch of memories about time spent with an older looking female, as she explained the intricacies of going into heat, and how her body would give off a certain scent at certain times. Kagome blushed as she suddenly became conscious of how close she was to Inuyasha and how her body reacted to his presence. Inuyasha drew in a deep breath and smelled the fact that Kagome's body was now giving off an enticing hormone. Inuyasha growled as his body reacted to Kagome's and he reached out to turn her head to his. The kiss burned all the way down to her toes, the fire igniting in her belly. Kagome moaned into Inuyasha's mouth and got an answering response from deep in his throat. They were still making out when Shippo, Foxfire, SolarFlare, and about ten other kits ran into their clearing. Shippo giggled as he caught his parents in another compromising position. The other kits stopped, stunned, and then joined Shippo in giggling over the two older adults kissing. SolarFlare ran up next to the two demons, who had not yet noticed the Kitsune's, and asked innocently,  
  
"Does he taste good miss Kagome?" The little voice right next to them snapped Kagome and Inuyasha out of there haze and Kagome looked down in surprise at the little fox child. Even in her haze she had heard the question, she looked over at Inuyasha and grinned.  
  
"Yes SolarFlare, he does taste good." Kagome stood with a smirk, and Inuyasha groaned laying back on the grass with his hands over his eyes in exasperation. The Kits on the ground laughed out loud and started crawling over the Inu-hanyou on the ground. Kagome was standing off to one side with SolarFlare and Shippo, but Sun Fire walked over to the Hanyou. He stood over the prone Dog Demon until he lifted his arm and opened his eyes. Sun Fire crouched down on to his level.  
  
"I can see now why you like your feature Mate, she is a feisty one, I like her very much." Inuyasha growled at the smirking Fox and suddenly sat up, spilling two other Kits on the ground at the same time making them yell in surprise. Inuyasha grinned as he stood clasping hands with Sun Fire,  
  
"So are you ready to start our magic training?" Sun Fire grinned and made a noise low in his throat that made all of the Kits stop whatever they were doing and come to sit near the older Fox. Kagome's eyebrows rose as she watched Shippo and SolarFlare run to join the others and sit quietly.  
  
"I wish I could learn how to do that, if we could get him to listen to us that well I wouldn't stress so much." Kagome grinned to show she was joking around, then took Inuyasha's hand and went to sit down herself. This was going to be fun, at least she hoped so.  
  
********************************************************************************"Now," Sun Fire was saying almost an hour later, "Kitsune magic is really illusion, but as you age and get older what you are trying to achieve is to make that illusion seem real. While if someone touches your magic they will know it is an illusion, you should be able to make some one believe that you are picking something up, anything within reach, even the person themselves. You can also make the person believe that they are being hurt or made to do something, and the stronger you get the longer the illusions last. But there is also a physical aspect to the Kitsune magic as Shippo has learned. The illusions must be based off of something physical, a leaf or a spinning top, that we can make into something else, also we do use physical magic, the Foxfire is an actual physical magic that can hurt another person, we have other's as well, but you must master the Foxfire first. This is where we can help Inuyasha and Kagome on their magic because Dog magic is a physical magic, not many Dogs can really do magic, but the royal families in both Dog packs have access to the Magic of their line. The reason I had you center yourselves is that the magic comes from within you; you must find that ball of magic that rests in your body and pull it out to use it. Whether you are casting an illusion or actually performing a physically attack you will be using that same magic source and will pull from it in the same way, it will be the result that is different. For today I just want you to try and pull out that ball of magic. If you manage to tap into you will glow with the color of your power, this should happen whether you are a dog or a fox. Do you all understand?" Sun Fire looked over the demons sitting before him, the kits were mostly calm, but they all twitched periodically. Sun Fire smiled as he watched the kits ever present energy bounced around their bodies, and even though they moved sporadically he could tell that they were all centered to some degree, he was pleased to notice that Shippo and SolarFlare were the most centered of the bunch, but even they moved. Inuyasha and Kagome on the other hand were deathly still, the only sign of life was that they still breathed and he could see the rise and fall of there chests. He got no response of acknowledgment from any of his students in front of him, but as he reached his aura out he could feel them trying to connect with there magic. For a good thirty minutes nothing happened and no glows of auras could be seen, but then all of the sudden, almost as if in tandem, both Shippo and SolarFlare lit up like small stars. Shippo's aura was a deep blue that leapt and climbed like a like fire, SolarFlare was an opposite in color. Her aura matched her fur, the colors of orange and red blending so that it looked like she was about to burn herself up, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Sun Fire walked over to both kits and whispered to them.  
  
"Very good you two, now see how long you can hold that power. When it gets to be too much release it, don't try to keep hold of it to the point of pain, because getting even this far on the first day is a great accomplishment." And then it continued with the waiting, he didn't think anyone else would be able to connect with there auras today, except maybe for Kagome or Inuyasha, as they had both used it before. There auras would be a sight to see. Sun Fire didn't have to wait long though, and it came as a surprise when Inuyasha managed to bring out his aura. Inuyasha's color was a bright green, like the color of leaves, and surprisingly it was very calm. There was almost no flicker or wave to his aura, as if his inner nature was full of patience. Sun Fire actually stepped back when out of the blue Kagome's aura burst around her, and he had to move away as he felt its pressure on him. For a while he was confused as to why he couldn't move closer to Kagome, but then he realized that she had two auras slowly melding into one. Kagome's demon aura was a beautiful red color, healthy, and her Miko aura, the part forcing him away from her, was a pure blue-white. He knew somehow that when finally Kagome's auras merged he wouldn't be forced from her anymore, but her power would greatly increase, to equal Inuyasha's power after he had his second growth. Inuyasha right now was very strong for his kind, and his magic would grow even more when his second growth hit. He would be able to cast spells that could level half of this country or more. He would be a formidable enemy as soon as he was taught. Now with both of them together though they might actually be unstoppable. Sun Fire shivered at the thought of what would happen if he ever pissed his new friends off.  
  
"Okay you all, that's enough for today. Tomorrow well continue like this until all of you can at least connect with your magic." He watched as the kits and the two Hanyou's came out of there meditative states, and disconnected from there magic. Inuyasha shook himself off as he stood.  
  
"Okay that was… weird." Sun Fire smiled at the Hanyou and nodded.  
  
"That's supposed to happen to you the first few times. Soon you'll be able to call on your aura with only a thought and it won't give you a weird 'sick' feeling." Kagome and the others nodded before Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"So what's left for today? We still have about two hours left before we get to go back to the hut." Inuyasha looked at Sun Fire and then around the clearing.  
  
"Well this is where we part ways with the Kitsune, I guess they'll head back to camp and we'll continue with our combat training. I'll teach you to use weapons beside your bow and arrows, your claws as well. Is that all right with you Sun Fire, or do you want to train together?" Sun Fire shook his head and started to lead the other kits away.  
  
"We train a certain way and have been for a while. Shippo would have trouble catching up with the others, and he really does need to learn from his Father." Inuyasha nodded and waved as they disappeared through the trees. He turned back to Kagome and Shippo and motioned them over.  
  
"What this part is going to entail is that I will have targets set up, and for thirty minutes you will use your main weapons to attack them, Kagome will use your arrows, and Shippo will use his magic. Then for the rest of the time I will introduce other weapons, like staffs, swords, and your own claws. This will help you in the long run greatly; you need to learn other things besides long range weapons. Now Kagome go set up your bow and I will set up the targets." Kagome obeyed by walking over and stringing her bow and attaching her quiver to her back. Shippo was all ready so he sat and watched as Inuyasha strung old hides over trees. Kagome came back and watched with Shippo as he finished. Inuyasha landed easily next to Kagome and motioned to the hides. "Now, Shippo you aim for the first ten and Kagome take the second ten. We'll leave these here and when you destroy most of the hides then you will move up a level. Go ahead." Kagome and Shippo nodded and set up, took aim and fired.  
  
"Fox Fire!" Shippo cried and watched as his aim went wide. "Awww, that's no fair! It should hit, Fox Fire!" He cried again, but with the same result. Kagome was doing well. She hit her first six marks and the then with a resounding –crack! - the bow snapped right in the middle. Kagome cried out in surprise and Inuyasha walked over to her.  
  
"Just as I thought, with your increased strength and reflexes you're a better shot, but you are going to need a stronger bow." He reached out and wiped away a streak of blood that formed when a splinter of the wood had grazed her cheek when the bow had snapped. "Okay Shippo, stop for now, well start on accuracy again tomorrow after we get Kagome a new bow. For now well concentrate on claws." Inuyasha grabbed a log and slammed it into the ground. "For the first few days well just use this." Inuyasha stuck out one claw and scraped it down the log, pulling a thick curl of wood away from the branch. "You will sit and use your claws to wind this down to one staff with a point; this will strengthen your claws so that you can use them to do actual damage to others. You will do this until the end of the day. Now get started." Even though Kagome and Shippo whined about the fact that they had to do something so menial they set to work. As they finally go into doing the work time passed easily for them and it wasn't long before Inuyasha called them to a halt. There muscles were aching, but they had actually accomplished something on the top of the log. Kagome grinned,  
  
"I thought that this would be boring, but I can tell that even now my claws are getting stronger, the more you use them, the stronger they get." Shippo pouted at his mother and held up his hand.  
  
"But I have splinters in my hand now." He whined, tears starting to form in his eyes. Kagome picked him up and examined his small hands, seeing where the small back splinters stuck out of his paw. She tasked and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Lets hurry back to the hut I have tweezers there to pull these out." Inuyasha nodded and took off into the trees with Kagome right behind cradling Shippo's hand.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hours later Kagome sat curled in Inuyasha's arms; clean, in clean pajamas and with a full stomach. She had removed the splinters from Shippo's paw earlier, and now all she wanted was to curl up and go to sleep. The day had taken way more out of her than she thought it would have, but it was a good tired. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha from her position in his arms and smiled as she realized he was all ready asleep.  
  
"I Love you Inuyasha, goodnight." Kagome whispered before falling asleep with a great feeling of well being. Tomorrow was another day and she was happy to be sharing it with her loved ones, maybe they could include Sango and Miroku sometime.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
TBC………………………………………………  
  
Oh Yeah!!! A new chapter out finally! And it's longer than all the others, I hope you like it and I'm sooooo sooooo soooo sorry for the long delay. I hope that my muse stays with me so I can get the next chapter out soon. :) Please review, it really does help me get to writing. 


	10. A Growth

A Change  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Dog eared Hanyou's. pout Or any of the characters from the actual Inuyasha show. The new demon's are mine, and if you wish to use them please ask, I will be happy to share! grin  
  
SF: My Muse needs a kick in the butt. I got the 9th chapter out and then took a break; before I knew it I was off at camp and could not get to a computer! I'm so sorry! I'm back now, but only for a few days before I leave for a week long family vaca. Hopefully I can bring my Laptop a long and type while I'm on my trip. I'm sooooo sorry about the wait, but here is chapter ten!  
Inu: snorts as he walks off stage Just get back to the good stuff wench!  
SF: Grins Why you perverted little puppy!  
Inu: blush

-Emphasize-  
_-thoughts-

* * *

_Chapter 10: 

A Growth Kagome groaned and rolled over as the sun shined through the trees and directly into her eyes. She had been lying in the middle of a clearing with Inuyasha taking a break from all of their training. They had just seen Shippo off to Kitsune practice before having Kagome use her tracking skills to find them lunch. And then, instead of Inuyasha making her work some more he had suggested a nap. And even though she had been suspicious about it, when Inuyasha had lain down with her, Kagome had just accepted it and dropped off to sleep. But now, there was no Inuyasha to be found anywhere. Not in the clearing, and not anywhere that her nose could detect. Kagome slowly rose to her feet and turned around in a full circle, using her senses to see if she could find any trace of her Mate.  
  
Kagome caught a small whiff of his scent and turned in that direction before taking off after him. Kagome followed the faint scent for a while, before it gradually grew stronger. The trail was heading deeper into the forest, further and further away from the Village and more toward the center of Inuyasha forest. Kagome could tell she was getting closer and so sped up, she was surprised by a sudden flash of light as she burst into a blind clearing.  
  
Kagome fell through the sky and landed perfectly in the middle of the clearing. As she touched down, clouds of petals of various colors flew up around her in a dizzying array of light and shadow. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she felt a well of emotion rise up in her throat at the beautiful sight. As Kagome turned around in a circle she caught sight of a flash of red and silver. Inuyasha stepped through the rain of falling petals and joined Kagome in the center. His eyes were shy and downcast, a faint blush tainting his cheeks. He reached out a hand to her and Kagome instantly placed hers in his palm. Inuyasha drew her toward him and wrapped her in his embrace. He breathed in the scent of Kagome's hair along with those of the Rose petals and sighed loudly at the end. He took Kagome's shoulders in his hands and turned her to face away from him. There, sitting on a slightly raised area, was a beautifully crafted bow, along with a quiver full of arrows. The bow had obviously been crafted by a master Weapons Smith, but the carvings and paintings that ran the length of the shaft and the outside if the quiver had been put on by a loving hand.  
  
The runes and spells had been carved over many days, each one intricately laid down in precise order to make sure the clearest meaning was conveyed, and so that the weapon could never be used for a purposed beside the one that it had been crafted for. The spells also conveyed protection to the user and imbued the bow and arrow with a boost of power extra to the wielders. It made this a formidable weapon for both the wielder of the weapon and her enemies. It was the most important or precious gift one Mate could give another, some never gave this gift for fear of the consequences. This gift signified that the courtier, usually the male, saw the other as an equal, and because of that willing to let the other go. The courted was seen as being able to take care of herself, and not needing any help from a man. It conveyed the utmost trust and love in one's partner.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears at the implications, Inuyasha saw her as his equal, a force to be reckoned with, and a female who could go out into the world with a weapon and make her own way. It was the highest compliment one could pay to another.  
  
"Inuyasha……………" Kagome breathed, "It's beautiful. I love it!" Her squeal filled the clearing and knocked birds out of the nearby trees as she bounded over to the raised ground. Inuyasha's smile split his face as he bounded behind her. She had liked it!!! Kagome pulled the bow up from the nest of petals and ran her hands lovingly down the carved and painted surface.  
  
The deep burnished gold runes glinted in the sun light and the carvings made shadows in contrast to the light, just as Kagome had her miko and Hanyou sides. She spun suddenly, catching the half dog demon off guard and launched herself into his embrace. She tucked her head beneath his and rubbed it back and forth, her cheek pressed against his chest and her ears sliding along his face. Kagome let out a deep purr as she cuddled into Inuyasha.  
  
Even though she was reassuring him with her actions, Inuyasha was still tense. She hadn't given him a response yet, and he was essentially giving her, her freedom with this gift, his last gift. It was Kagome's choice to accept, she had to accept it or the courtship would be over and she would be free and he would never have a chance to try with her again. Kagome slowly pulled back as she felt how tense Inuyasha was becoming, and a large smile had split her face.  
  
"I accept this gift Inuyasha, and realize in so doing that I agree to be your Mate for all time. May no one try to rip it asunder, or suffer the consequences." Inuyasha smiled brightly at her statement and lifted her off the ground and spun her around in a circle. He set her on her feet before attacking her mouth with his. Kagome was –his- now, no one would be able to take her from him anymore. He had her! The kiss had started out innocently enough but it escalated rapidly. Inuyasha's arms went around Kagome's waist and pulled her flush against his body, her curves rubbing enticingly against his own. Inuyasha licked softly against Kagome's lips and she allowed him entrance into her mouth, their tongues curling around one another. Inuyasha delved deep his long tongue scraping the edges of Kagome's mouth, mapping the erogenous zones and running it along her soft dainty fangs, causing a loud moan to erupt from her body, the sheaths around the tops of the fangs being especially sensitive. Kagome writhed against him, her own tongue trying to explore the crevices of Inuyasha's mouth as well. Her hands moved from were they were burning a trail of fire along his skin under his fire rat robe, how they had gotten their Inuyasha would never remember, to the hair along the top of his head. Kagome traced her fingers along Inuyasha's skull before moving to trace his ears. She lightly traced the outer curve, and then proceeded to rub each ear. A deep purr sounded from Inuyasha's chest and he rocked against her, electing responses from each of them. They would have continued on in this way, and maybe even beyond, but they found the need to breath, and that small break brought some sense back to each of them.  
  
Kagome lowered her head to Inuyasha's chest, her lungs heaving, while Inuyasha's head feel to rest on top of Kagome's. He still had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and it seemed to be the only thing that kept her from falling to the ground, as her legs seemed unable to hole her weight due to weakness.  
  
"I'll take that as a thank you, ne…………Inuyasha?" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha snorted in response to her obvious question. He grabbed her hand before leaning down to collect the Bow and Arrows from where they had been dropped to the ground. Inuyasha reached out and helped strap the quiver to her left leg, 'for an easier draw', he claimed, and then attached the case that held the bow when unstrung to her other leg. This also housed a compartment for extra strings incase one snapped in the middle of battle. The two cases balanced each other out, and with the way they had been attached around her waist and on the inside of her Haori, at the top of her knee, it did not in any way hamper her movement or the movement of her clothes.  
  
Kagome's grin split her face as she walked around a few times getting used to the feel of the straps against her legs. As she returned to Inuyasha's side she caught the sound of Shippo, Miroku, and Sango coming through the forest, Shippo in the lead. Kagome kissed Inuyasha quickly and went to step away, when he snagged her hand and pulled her close, tucking her into his side. Kagome's eyes were wide as she glanced up at him. Inuyasha just sent her a small grin as Shippo burst into the clearing, crowing at his success in finding the two Hanyous.  
  
"HaHA! I'm getting better aren't I Dad!?" Shippo skidded to a halt in surprise at the sight before him. As he noticed the two cases Kagome was now sporting and the fact that she was still wrapped in Inuyasha's embrace and came to a fast conclusion. "She accepted!!! Yeah! Mommy and Daddy are getting Mated!!" The kitsune sang in the way only a small child could with an abandoned easy air. Inuyasha didn't even go to bop the Kitsune, and when he jumped into their arms, he only ruffled the child's hair. He was in too good of a mood to have it spoiled by Shippo. Miroku and Sango stood watching the seen with stunned expressions before Miroku's face slid into a sly smile.  
  
"OOOoohhhh, and just what have you two been doing hun? Have you impregnated our Kagome Inuyasha????" Sango's Boomerang came down in a vicious arch and slammed the monk into the ground, unconscious. She grinned smugly before turning to the couple.  
  
"This is amazing, I take it you agreed to be Inuyasha's Mate Kagome? And that's why he's so……………… outwardly affectionate??" Kagome blinked in surprise, but nodded her head anyway, she hadn't realized how much Sango had learned from her years as a Taijiaya. Kagome blushed as she realized that Sango had known –exactly- what had been happening between her and Inuyasha. She had even been trying to be discreet.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the little Kitsune.  
  
"What are you doing here so early? You should still be in class with the other? Did you leave class?" Shippo shook his head and bounced in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Nope! SunFire said that he could smell the change coming over us, and because we can all touch our magic now, and we all know as much as we need to on 'Etiquette', we are to spend the last day or two with our parents before we become adults." This was just a well stated fact that rooted his parents to the spot. Kagome and Inuyasha shared a heavy glance before looking at the unconcerned child nestled in their arms.

* * *

Later that day, Kagome paced outside of Kaede's hut, her thoughts about Shippo turning around and around in her head. After Shippo's casual statement, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo had gone back to their training. Shippo had complained that he should be having fun and playing instead of working, was told that if he didn't train now it would just be harder for him after his change. Shippo had grumbled, but subsided after Miroku and Sango had asked to join in.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had led the others to their clearing and showed them all they had been doing. It had been a few days since they had started their training and so the targets were getting ragged from the abuse of Kagome's arrows, they had gotten a simple replacement for the snapped bow so that she could continue practicing and then waited on the special hand crafted one, and Shippo's Fox Fire. Kagome had broken in her new bow by using some of her old arrows and shooting at the tree targets for fun. With the new bow, and her new strength, the arrows had either shattered or embedded themselves up to there fletching(1) in the tree. Kagome had grinned sheepishly and stated that she was glad she hadn't tried that with her knew Arrows, each of which had been fletched by Inuyasha, the feathers stolen from the roosting area of a Blue Phoenix Demon; it had resulted in many scratches, but the arrows now had a magic of their own as well. Inuyasha had snorted in agreement, the next batch of arrows would not have feathers as fancy as these; it was much too painful.  
  
Sango and Miroku had helped with the days training by suggesting a 'game' of hide and go seek tag. Basically everyone scattered and when Shippo or Kagome found a person they had to 'fight' against them. If they won, which didn't happen very often, the person would return to the clearing and wait for at least ten minutes before returning to the playing field. If they lost the person ran away into the forest and Kagome or Shippo was made to find them again. If they could catch all 3 people in ten minutes the game ended. It had not as yet been accomplished.  
Now it was after nightfall and Everyone but Kagome was asleep, and she was out pacing and worrying over her pup that was sleeping peacefully in the hut not five feet away. She was so caught up in her contemplation and pacing that she almost didn't sense the other presence until it was too late. Kagome immediately ducked and rolled to the side, avoiding the swipe of claws and coming to her feet in a swift movement her claws at the ready, Kagome berated herself for leaving her bow in the hut nest to Inuyasha. She took a deep breath and was about to attack the shape in front of her when she realized who it was. Her stance immediately relaxed and she made an angry, half-hearted swipe at her intruder.  
  
"Dammit Inuyasha what the hell is wrong with you??" Kagome whispered fiercely at the dog demon in front of her. Inuyasha only snorted taking her hand has he walked forward to stand next to her.  
  
"You should be on guard even while plagued with problems of any kind." Kagome snorted and continued to look out at the sky, but she never released Inuyasha's hand. "Come on Koi, what's wrong?" Inuyasha whispered as he turned toward the smaller half-demon next to him. Kagome let out a loud sigh and seemed to gather herself before answering.  
  
"It's only been about a week, maybe two since we started training, by the way you were talking to my mother I thought we would have at least a few good months of training before Shippo grew up, or before we had to get back on the road to hunt for the shards, and I was prepared for that, but now, Shippo's going to age in a few days, and he's no longer going to be my little one. He's going to be all grown up and with a Mate of his own! I just………………… were going to have to start traveling again after Shippo ages, and…………………… I don't know. It's just to many changes too fast. I kinda don't want anything to change just yet, I need time." Kagome heaved out a large sigh, releasing tension and emotions that had been building all day.  
Inuyasha swept her into a hug easily.  
  
"It'll be okay koiishi, Shippo will still need us even after he ages. And while he'll have picked his Mate, he'll still need to court her, and get her to agree. He'll also probably still travel with us, it won't really be that much different, just think of it as having a useful Shippo now, instead of an annoying little kid." Kagome let out a screech as she turned in Inuyasha's arms and smacked him along side the shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha!! You take that back! You know you Love Shippo just as much as I do, weather he's small or large." Kagome snapped her mouth shut then, realizing what she had just admitted, and then a slow grin overtook her face as she realized what Inuyasha had just made her admit.  
  
"Yeah well, just never let him hear you say that, I'd never be able to get rid of the brat!" Inuyasha smiled slightly as he looked down at Kagome, he was glad she had realized her own feeling with out him shaving to spell them out for her. _-I knew there was a reason I wanted to Mate this girl beside her looks-_ Inuyasha thought as he rested against his Mate, their arms surrounding each other as they watched the night around them come alive, neither noticing the presence of one very happy Kitsune.

* * *

It was only a few days later that Inuyasha suddenly stopped the game that was being played in the front of Kaede's hut between Kagome, Shippo, and Sango, and looked directly at the small kit.  
  
"It's time, we need to get going." Shippo nodded gravely at the short and succinct message and rose to his feet, ready to follow his father to the Kitsune village. Kagome rose as well, a questioning look on her face. "Yes Kagome you can come as well, but no one else. I'm sorry you two this is only for immediate family members, SunFire said I couldn't bring you." Miroku and Sango nodded returning to their seats on the porch.  
  
"We will wait here for your return." Miroku intoned seriously, Sango nodding in agreement. The three demons nodded in return and moved off toward the Kitsune camp to join the other families and Kits that were dealing with the change this day.

* * *

When Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo arrived at the Kit Camp there was a special structure set up in the center where normally the largest cooking fire resides. That had been moved to the opposite side of camp and this building stood in it's place. The building was made of wood and covered with vines, a fire burned in the center between the two halves of the building, and a stream crept under one side of the building through the room that was there, out the other side, through the center circle, and through the other half until it exited on the exact opposite side of the circular building. The building itself was a perfect circle, with the center carved out, and the two halves separated by a wall on each side. It reminded Kagome kinda like a Donut that was waiting to be cut in half. They walked over to a group of Kitsune and immediately spotted Sunfire, Sunburst, and SolarFlare. Shippo immediately scrambled down and ran to his friend's side. He tugged on her tail gently to get her attention and then gave it a sharp tug that caused her to yip at him and begin to chase him around the clearing. Kagome smiled softly at their antics and turned toward the Kits.  
  
"Hey Sunfire? Why the sudden addition to the camp? I know it's got something to do with the change of the kits, but what's with all the elementals being present?" Kagome took another glance at the buildings and mentally ticked off the four different elements present around the building.  
  
"Well, it is for the ageing process. The kits need to be near each other when they age, but we don't want the genders mixed so we keep them separated by a wall only, and this shape works the best. Also the Kits magic is based off Elemental Aspects and so they are all needed when a Kit changes so that they may be incorporated into his magic. So we divert stream through both buildings, cover the place in vines, leave the windows open to the air, and build a fire in the center so that it can be drawn off of and not hurt any of the Kit's during the change, seeing as they can't tell what is going on while it happens." Kagome listened fascinated by this explanation and nodded her head. It made since after it had been explained. Inuyasha just grunted and surveyed what was going on around him, it had been weird, and lately his scent of smell and his hearing had been off. It was disconcerting and he was trying to pay even more attention to his surroundings to compensate. It seemed to be working as no one had noticed anything was wrong with him, but right now it seemed that his nose was working fine, and he kept getting a small whiff of the strangest scent that kept stirring something deep inside of him, it was awaking something, and he had no idea what it was. Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he tried to place what the hell was happening to him, but he wasn't having any luck. Kagome noticed his look and was about to question him about it, but at that time Sunfire let out a yip that gathered all of the Kits to him.  
  
He briefly spoke about what they would go through, the growth and the magic increase. He explained that they would be separated by gender and that when they were finished with the change, clothes would be by the door and that they were to change and come out to wait in the middle of the village for the others to finish. After everyone had changed the race would begin. The females would leave first, running into the forest and using all the skills they had learned to escape from the male kits chasing them. The makes would then be released and try to track the vixen that they wanted. When the vixen had been caught –nothing- was to happen. If the vixen agreed to the courtship then they were to return here where they would then be given further instructions. 

"So is that all clear?" Sunfire called over the heads of the kits sitting in front of them. They all replied with a chorus of 'Hai's' and then turned and headed toward the building's one door, the parents watching anxiously as the kits went to one side or the other. Shippo turned and waved once before disappearing with the rest. Kagome sniffled once in sadness and anxiety before turning to Inuyasha so that they could find a place to sit and wait for the change to end. But as she turned around the last door closed behind the Kitsune's and their scents began to exude a certain smell. So by the time Kagome had fully turned to Inuyasha the scent had grown thick and reached his nose. Inuyasha stood stock still as the feeling I his stomach that had been slowly growing all day exploded outward to envelope his whole body. Inuyasha's back arched and he let out a small gasp as a white light glowed through his skin. It then retracted back toward his center and with it Inuyasha collapsed at Kagome's feet.

* * *

TBC……….  
…….  
…… ………….  
……… ……………… ……JK ;)

* * *

Kagome cried out in surprised anguish as Inuyasha collapsed suddenly in the middle of the field. She raced toward him and fell to her knees. Her hands flitting over his body, but not quite touching. As if afraid that even a minor brush of her hands could hurt him even more. Sunfire sat next to her, his sense doing a quick check of all his vitals. His breath drew in, in a rush as he realized just what had happened. Kagome turned toward him at the sound and grabbed his shoulders urgently.  
  
"What?? What's wrong with Inuyasha????" Kagome's voice was almost hysterical as she shook the Fox next to her. Sunfire stared for a few more seconds at the prone form of the Dog Demon before turning to Kagome and grabbing her hands, before slowly prying them off his robes.  
  
"There is nothing severely wrong with Inuyasha Kagome. He's not in any danger of dying or anything of the sort. Now I need you to think for me, this demon you joined with, she had to know the ages that Dog Demon's age at. If you could pull that information out for me, it would be a great help." Kagome looked at him confused, but did as he asked, closing her eyes so she could search the 'files' of memories she had stored away in her brain. She skipped over battle techniques and years as a child. She halted once and looked through it. The one word she spoke a loud was,  
  
"Fifteen." Sunfire smiled,  
  
"Good Kagome, that'll be the first change, but I know there are two for dogs, it's like the teenage years, there should be a second one. Find that one please?!" Kagome nodded her head and again raced through the files, as she approached another year maker she started to realize items about the second change were springing up, and –there!-, mentioned once by Astrid's mother was a time frame.  
  
"Sixty, it's sixty for both South and North Dog Demons!" She cried as her eyes popped open and she fixed her gaze on the Fox demon. "But why do you need to know that???" Sunfire sighed and motioned to the now twitching Inuyasha.  
  
"His scent has changed, and it is as I feared. Inuyasha should have hit his second change a few years ago, but being shot and pinned against a tree has screwed up his internal clock, he probably would have gone another few years before his system completely straightened out, but because of the scent of the Change all of our Kitsune's are giving off, it triggered his own body's reaction. You don't need to worry much Kagome, while he didn't have any forewarning of the change, it's not all that different from the Kits. Well put him near the cooking fire, since there's a river near it now, and so we have all 4 elements to help his magic grow. There's only one major difference. Inuyasha will increase all of his strength's and all of his instincts. For the first few hours he will be like his Youkai self, listening only to his instincts, there is only one thing that will help him and keep him under control. You Kagome. Because you have all ready agreed to become his Mate, but not yet mated with him, you can get him to direct –all- his instincts at you and make him chase you into the woods. But only if you're willing, I won't have you doing this if you're not ready for it." Kagome blushed as she looked upon her Mate, the one man in the world she loved above all others. Was she ready 'to go the next step' with Inuyasha? Kagome thought back to what they had been doing only a few days ago in that field and grinned. Yes, she was willing.  
  
"No Sunfire, I'm ready. It'll be okay, hell I might even enjoy myself." Kagome exclaimed grinning like the Cheshire Cat as a few of the male warriors carried Inuyasha toward the cooking fire and she turned to follow. "Oh Sunfire! Can you have someone come tell me when Shippo comes out of the hut??" "I most definitely will Kagome! Take good care of Inuyasha!!" Sunfire smirked like a sly fox as Kagome walked after Inuyasha's prone form.

* * *

It was hours later and the sun was starting to set. A few of the Kitsune had come out of the Building all ready, but most remained inside, Shippo and SolarFlare among them. Kagome still sat next to Inuyasha, watching over him as he tossed and turned on the ground. Kagome couldn't really see any change yet, he hadn't grown any, nor had his features changed, but something definitely was happening. She wondered if his body was being prepared, and then the change would happen all at once, and that was what Kagome was believing was going to happen more and more. She sighed and nibble on the bread and stew she had been served for dinner, but couldn't seem to find much of an appetite, she was much to nervous. Kagome was just about to start worrying again when a young adult Fox came running toward her.  
  
"Miss Kagome!!! Shippo and SolarFlare are coming out of the Building as we speak! I'm supposed to relieve you of your post so you can attend to your son!" The young man was panting in his haste and Kagome grinned in thanks.  
  
"Thank you young one. I promise I won't be long." With that Kagome took off to the center of Camp and made it there just as the two Kitsune's were exiting the building side-by-side. Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the sight. Both of them had retained their original coloring, but now the hair was finer and longer in their heads and tails. Their tails swept to the backs of their claves in a long arch and Kagome could see ribbons had been placed in their hair or on their tails to help deal with the newly acquired lengths. Both Shippo and SolarFlare had grown in size as well. They both now reached about to Kagome's chin or a little taller, and though that made them the average height for a Kitsune it was still about an inch shorter than a normal human. The last changes came from the fact that all the baby fat had disappeared from their faces. The sharp angles in Shippo's cheeks and chin made him strikingly handsome, while the same qualities made SolarFlare a breath taking beauty. The pointed ears that both sported lent an elfish quality to their faces and made both of them look like fire sprites. All the 'adult' Kitsune's were wearing robes of varying colors, anywhere from a dark black to purist white depending on their coloring. Shippo was dressed in mostly a deep blue. He wore a tunic and loose pants of the same color, with the ribbon in his hair matching. The belt around his waist and the ribbon holding his tail fur in place was a forest green and looked natural with his russet coloring. SolarFlare was the exact opposite. Her tunic, pants, and hair ribbon were all the same shade of hunter green. While her belt and tail ribbon were a deep blue. The two Kitsune's looked like the perfect counterparts. Kagome moved to join Sunfire and Sunburst as they hugged their daughter and Shippo, complementing them on their new 'looks'. When Kagome finished hugging Shippo he stepped back and looked at her.  
  
"Wow, you sure do look different from this angle than from just a few hours ago!" Kagome laughed out loud and went to hug him again, happy that Shippo was the same as he always had been, minus the physical appearance and the voice change of course. Shippo looked around after a while, as the other Kitsune's started to file out in earnest. "Where's Otou-san? I wanted to be able to see him before I went out on the chase." Kagome flinched and looked down. She had wanted to avoid this question, she had wanted Shippo not to worry, but she couldn't keep it a secret.  
  
"Your father collapsed after the Building was shut Shippo. Nothings really wrong Shippo, he's fine!" Kagome hastened to reassure the young Kitsune. "The hormones being released into the air when you all started through the change, triggered Inuyasha's own change, which has been thrown off because of his time spent pinned to the Gobshinbuko Tree. He probably would have gone a few more years before the Change, but the scent change tipped him over the edge. He's at the edge of the clearing near the cooking fire and the River. He'll wake up in a little while and it will all be fine. I promise, you just concentrate on your own ceremony Shippo." Shippo nodded and leaned into Kagome's hand that she had placed in comfort on his cheek. Kagome smiled and stepped back as the last few Kitsune's exited out of the Building and came to join the rest. Sunfire stepped forward and was about to let the females go when a bright flash of light and a -roar!- rang through the camp from the direction of the cooking fires and Inuyasha. Almost immediately, the young Fox Kagome had left Inuyasha with came around the last building and skidded to a halt in front of Kagome and Sunfire.  
  
"He's awake!" Were the only two words out of his mouth before he sat on his butt in the dirt, his chest heaving with the strain of all the excitement. Kagome's eyes grew huge as she looked back toward were Inuyasha had been placed.  
_-I thought I had more time before he woke up! Shit I wanted to do this later, after I had gotten used to this body first, but I need to be able to keep up with him.-_ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes and stood perfectly still. When she and Astrid had integrated, they had done so partially, basically taking on the form of a teenage Hanyou again, which suited Kagome just fine, but Astrid had already been through her second change, and so when Kagome was ready, or she needed it, she was to basically go through her 'second change' in a matter of moments. This is what Kagome was doing now, she would never be able to handle a full grown Inuyasha if she was still a teenager. Kagome connected with the small part of Astrid that they had left separate from everything else, and pulled it over her like a blanket that instantly molded to her body and then added to it. Sunfire, SolarFlare, and Shippo started as Kagome gave off a sudden unexpected flash of light and when it cleared, an aged Kagome stood there.  
  
This Kagome had only gained an inch or so in height and now her hair, which was still black with blue and sliver streaks, fell to her claves, it was tied into a braid and secured with a light blue ribbon. Her ears were still situated on top of her head and swiveled to catch every sound. Kagome's claws were a little longer and definitely stronger, they looked to be made of steel. Her fangs as well had grown a little longer and sharper, one peeking out over her lip as she smiled. When her eyes opened they were still the same light blue, but the dark blue and silver flecks shown with the power that now resided in her body. The most notable change, beside the fact that her miko and demon powers had just taken an exponential leap, was the pitch black tail that hung to right above the ground. The tip curled up slightly and that was the only thing that kept it from dragging in the dirt, and tied midway down her tail hung a deep blue and silver ribbon that held her fur in check. Kagome breathed deeply and looked down at herself, the tail she had not been expecting, but she loved it, and now she had even more power. Luckily she had been wearing her Haori and so it had stretched with her growth and looked to fit her even better than before. This had all taken place in a matter of seconds and she grinned as she turned to Sunfire.  
  
"See I told you I would be ready." Kagome grinned cheekily at the three stunned faces and then waited as she felt her Mate charge toward her. It was at that moment that a fully grown Inuyasha burst into the clearing of Kitsune's. His eves were red and his lips were pulled back into a snarl. He wanted his Mate!  
  
Kagome sucked in a breath at his appearance. The last of his baby fat had left his face leaving sharp angels on his face. He was breathtaking, even with the glowing red eyes. He had one deep red stripe on each, showing his power rank as one of the highest in the world, close to Sesshomaru's maybe even higher. On his forehead was a crescent moon tilted on it's edge, and a six pointed star rested on the bottom point, the moon was the same red as his stripes, and the star was a deep black. He had grown over half a foot and so now stood a good foot over the tallest kitsune. Kagome's head would fit perfectly in the crease of his shoulder when she was snuggled against him, the top of her ears just brushing the bottom of her chin. Inuyasha's claws and fangs had grown, sharpened, and hardened; he could probably cut through solid stone with just a swipe of his claws now. He had also grown a white sleek tail, but un-like Sesshomaru's it fell to just above the ground and did not need to be carried over one shoulder. His silver hair now met with the bottom of his tail, nearly brushing the ground, but a band of red held it together hear hip height. All in all he looked like a Youkai, and the only way to tell the difference was the tail and the ears still perched on top of his head. In the few seconds that Kagome's appraisal had taken, Inuyasha had spotted her. Kagome turned to Sunfire,  
  
"Release the girls Sunfire! Let them run and keep Inuyasha here, I need a few second head start. Don't worry he's not far enough gone to not realize what you're saying, he'll listen and not attack you. I promise!" 

"I hope you're right Kagome." Sunfire breathed before gaining the attention of the Kitsune's there as Inuyasha started across the field for Kagome. "Okay Kitsune's! We'll be starting the Chase now! Eyes on me, Girls get ready………………… Set………………… Run!" Sunfire called and all the females took off Kagome along with them. In the sudden unexpected rush of Kitsune's, Inuyasha lost sight of Kagome and was stalled for a few moments, just enough for Sunfire to get to him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Sunfire called tentatively to the incoherent Hanyou. "This is the Chase, the girls go first and get a few minutes head start, and the guys follow after. It makes the chase more of a challenge and fun. If you just wait a minute I promise you can go after Kagome and it will be even more of a reward. I promise!" Inuyasha growled softly at him, but subsided any way. Kagome was all ready gone, and he was right, a head start would make the chase more fun.  
Inuyasha stood still for only a few seconds before begging to bounce on the balls of his feet, but the time a minute he was full out pacing, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. Shippo hesitantly approached his father and when the demon did not recognized him, Shippo placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha spun and raised his hand as if to swipe at the annoyance, and stopped as soon as he realized it was Shippo. He lowered his hand and touched it to the boy's cheek. Inuyasha let out a proud grumble and a small smile lit up Shippo's face, his father approved. As they separated Sunfire stepped forward and called their attentions.  
  
"Okay men……………… on you mark, get set…………," all of the males went to their toes prepared to take off, "Go!" And all were left in the dust as Inuyasha took off like a rocket, his strength and long stride carrying him fast over ground and in two leaps he was out of the clearing, in the woods, and on Kagome's scent. Only one thought flitted through his head.  
_-Kagome-_

* * *

  
  
TBC……………………………………………………  
-1. Fletching are the feathers attached to the end or an arrow to help it keep balance and going straight as it flys through the air. So the arrow is buried to the bottom of the feathers. 

SF: I am ssssooooooo sorry about the delay!!! Gomen nasai!!! I feel sooo bad about this!!! But I made it extra long so I hope this appeases you!!!! I really like this chapter and hope to get the other out next week! Please Review!!! I crave them!!! :P Arigato!!


	11. A Capture

A Change

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dog eared hanyou's. Pout Or any of the characters from the actual Inuyasha show. The new demon's are mine, and if you wish to use them please ask, I will be happy to share! grin 

_**----Also a warning, this chapter contains a citrus/lemon scene. It is marked off so if you do not want to read it, please skip. Otherwise read right through, and hopefully enjoy!!!----**_

-Emphasize-

_-Thoughts-_

Chapter 11: A Capture

Kagome ran breathlessly through the woods around her. She jumped over downed trees and flashed past many animals, startling deer and small animals to take flight, but instead of chasing after the food Kagome fled. There was a larger and more attractive force chasing her from behind.

She knew Inuyasha wasn't that far behind her. The Inu-youkai would only wait the few minutes that the other's had before taking off, and he had been extremely fast before, he could now probably rival Kouga in his speed. Kagome knew she only had a minute or so left before Inuyasha was released to chase her, and she needed to do something drastic to get him off her trail for a while, she needed to make this run fun didn't she? She couldn't exactly -let- her Mate capture her now could she; it wouldn't be a Mating Ceremony then.

Kagome started looking around as she ran; it had rained earlier in the day, very hard, but only for a little while. She almost immediately spotted what she needed. There, nestled between two slight hills was a very small pond created by the rain and protected from the sun by the deep shade of the forest. Kagome splashed down into it and stirred up the mud on the bottom, a large grin spread on her face. Kagome divested herself of her haori and yukata leaving only her undergarments on. She threw these to the end of the pond, if Inuyasha got here, he could take care of her clothes, and they would just weigh her down anyway. Kagome then proceeded to scoop liberal amounts of mud from the bottom of the pond and spread it all over her body. She placed it everywhere on her legs and ears and arms, and even her private places. She had to cover her scent so thoroughly that Inuyasha's nose would not do him any good.

After she had been coated in the mud to the point that even her hair looked brown, Kagome shook herself like a dog so that all the excess mud was flung off in all directions, hitting trees and the ground alike, this would help cover her trail. Kagome then wrung and wiped the rest of the mud off into the pond that she was standing in. She then jumped into a pile of leaves next to the bank and waited for the last spots of mud to dry, then wiping it off her feet as well so that she would not leave a trace as to where she had gone. Inuyasha had left the clearing by now she knew, but she had a little time until he made it to this point. Kagome cocked her ears and listened for the sound of water. She found some not far away to the right of the clearing. Kagome leapt from her spot on the ground straight into the trees and took off for the river. It took seconds and Kagome dove from the branches of an old willow directly into the water. She stayed there for a few seconds, swiping her fingers through her hair and down her body, removing all traces of the mud and further confusing her scent.

Kagome only launched out of the river after it had carried her a good couple hundred feet, and then she again raced through the woods, looking for any place to hide herself until Inuyasha arrived. Kagome spotted a tangle of downed trees, yards from the deer path she had been following. The trees formed a hollow underneath their branches, and while a person could go in easily and watch the people passing by outside, it would be hard for someone to see the person crouched inside. Kagome wiggled her way in and then proceeded to lie in wait for Inuyasha to appear.

There was only one word in Inuyasha's mind, _-Kagome. -_ It didn't matter that he could now sense most of the animals moving through the forest, or that he could feel the magic floating through the air. Inuyasha could also smell the slightest change in the scents that ran around him, and that's what held the demon's interest. Kagome's scent hung before him, leaving a vibrant trial through the forest that he could follow not only with his nose, but with his eyes as well. Inuyasha raced through the forest, dodging trees and logs as if they were not even there. He was not even two minutes into the run when he came upon the pond where Kagome had covered herself in mud. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded for a few seconds because his brain had to catch up with the idea that Kagome's scent had just suddenly disappeared. Inuyasha growled low in his throat at the delay to his plans, but he couldn't help the smile of pride that crossed his face at the thought that this was -his- mate who was doing this. He immediately picked out the pile of clothing she had left and his eyebrows rose, _-what is she wearing now? She better not be running naked!-_ Inuyasha growled softly at that thought and walked around the small pond. He found where Kagome had stepped out of the pond, but with all the extra dirt she had slung around Inuyasha could neither smell or see where his Kagome had gone. Inuyasha made slowly increasing circles outward from the pond. It would take forever this way, but he -would- eventually find traces of his Mate.

Kagome sat still as a rock in her hiding place. She had given herself enough of a head start that her heart had slowed down, and now her scent had permeated this little nook. When she left the area the amount of her scent in one spot should confuse him long enough for her to escape again, and let the chase continue. Kagome listened for the tell tale signs of Inuyasha coming closer, the tingle at the edge of her senses that was distinctly his own. Kagome breathed shallowly through her nose, drawing in any scents that drifted her way. It was only a chance change in the wind for about two seconds that brought his scent to her. Kagome froze as she realized how close he had gotten with out her knowledge; she hadn't even felt anything with her miko powers. Kagome crept from her place, using the shield of her black hair to hide any flash of white skin that might show through the branches of her hiding place, and tip off the demon in the valley below her. Kagome stepped back from the tangle of branches and watched as Inuyasha's head turned away from where he had been watching her hiding place. Kagome turned and jumped into the tree above her head, still using her long hair and the sweep of her tail to hide the flashes of skin that would show stark against the darkness of the forest. Kagome then took off for the hills, making sure she didn't snap any random branches. Kagome thought she was in the clear when her arm brushed against a twig that had suddenly given into the weight of gravity and dropped into her path. _**-SNAP-**_ resounded through the forest, it was really only a tiny sound, but to the two demons it was the loudest sound in the forest at that moment.

Inuyasha's head snapped at the sound and his nostril's flared. Kagome didn't wait a second before taking off at her fastest speed yet. She was no where near Inuyasha's speed, but she just couldn't let him catch her without trying. Kagome ran jumping from branch to ground, trying to dodge any grabs Inuyasha was making to trap her. She streaked only seconds ahead of her Mate, zigzagging around trees, the plants slipping by so fast that they became a blur of green and brown. Kagome could hear Inuyasha crashing behind her, he was not even trying to dodge the smaller branches, and so she could tell his exact location. As he got ready to finally grab her, Kagome dropped from her branch, barley missing his hands, but when she touched down, instead of coming back up like Inuyasha was prepared for, she stopped dead, turned around, and speed in the opposite direction. Inuyasha spluttered in indignation before letting out a roar and racing after the woman that was doing all in her power to avoid him.

This continued on for a few minutes, and whenever Inuyasha would get close to Kagome she would change direction or start zigzagging again. Kagome was starting to giggle now, when she wasn't trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha though, was getting fed up. He speed up to catch Kagome, and she dropped to the ground again, but Inuyasha had caught on, and as she turned to pass under him, Inuyasha dropped straight down, landing in time to catch Kagome in his arms. She squealed aloud and Inuyasha dropped right where he was. Kagome started fighting him with claw and fang, using all her strength. The only thought in her mind now was her instincts. They yelled at her that the only male that belonged with her was one that could match her, and he would have to fight for it. Inuyasha responded in kind, pinning her arms to her sides and turning her in his grasp. Inuyasha sat Kagome in his lap and trapped her legs with his, one arm wrapped around her middle like a band, holding her still while keeping her arms in place as well. Inuyasha then took his other hand and swept her hair off the side of her neck and tilted her head. Kagome's struggled increased exponentially at this, bucking and thrashing against his hold. Inuyasha growled and laid his canines against her neck, he squeezed gently, not even breaking the skin, and immediately the movements stopped. Inuyasha had won, he had placed Kagome in her most venerable position and made a claim, he was her equal, and could now be her mate!

Kagome grinned fully and then started wiggling back against Inuyasha, grinding their hips together and letting him know -exactly- what she wanted next. Inuyasha let out a rumbling purr in response. He released Kagome from his hold and removed her haori from his clothing. He wrapped her up tight in the cloth and pulled her flush against his body.

"From now on the clothes stay -on- where other people can see! You are -MINE- now and I will not have anyone else looking at what's mine. Is that clear???" Kagome nodded at the man towering over her, her tail swishing back and forth from where it fell out of her robes. Inuyasha pulled her into a bruising kiss, his mouth working over hers. Kagome sighed and leaned into him. Her breath caught in her throat as the passion increased, she was on fire, the heat burning from her stomach to every crevasse of her body. Kagome whimpered against Inuyasha and pushed against him as he swept his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and moved against him as he moved his tongue over hers and explored the nooks and crannies that her mouth hid. He pulled her closer and as Kagome tentatively reached out to touch her tongue to his he started purring in encouragement, and she felt it all the way to her core. Kagome shivered against him and started twining her own tongue with Inuyasha's, she had freed her arms from the folds of cloth and was tugging at Inuyasha's own clothes as their tongues dueled, but Inuyasha pulled back and was delighted to hear a soft mewl escape Kagome's lips as he deprived her of his kiss.

"Not yet little one, soon, but we must wait for that." Inuyasha's voice was husky and much deeper, his instincts, which had been screaming for him to dominate or destroy, were now complacent, while Kagome's seemed to be raging out of control. Another disappointed whimper left her lips and Inuyasha gave her a swift searing kiss before picking her up in his arms and running toward his cave.

!!!!!!!! Warning This section Contains Citrus and Lemon Please skip if you do not want to Read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha's instincts were screaming at him by the time he reached the cave. The fact that he had claimed Kagome as his Mate had only calmed his instincts for a few minutes and now his Youkai was demanding that he complete the bond. Inuyasha's new tail streamed out behind him as he speed toward the cave, and he was momentarily distracted by the fact that he had a new appendage, but his demon side quickly squashed any thought not related to mating as he recognized the magic residue left from him casting the concealing spells over his home. Inuyasha slowed to a stop and wrapped one arm around Kagome, keeping her still as he waved a hand over the entrance. Kagome had been squirming in his arms as he carried her toward his cave, but now she stared as the opening was revealed before her. Inuyasha lost no time before leaping in and replacing the wards behind him. He raced through the center chamber and through a side tunnel, making sure that Kagome, who was wrapped tight around his body, was safe from harm. She was his now, and she was not allowed to get hurt. Kagome squirmed against him again, she twisted so that her mouth rested on Inuyasha's neck and, her tongue flicked out to lick his skin, her teeth setting against his main tendon and scraping. Inuyasha growled and dumped her on a pile of furs and wool sheets, all of them were dyed either white or pitch black and embroidered with the symbols for bonding and protection, by Inuyasha's own claws it would seem. They had made it to Inuyasha's nest.

Kagome stared up at the youkai above her and shivered in desire and passion at the pure want coursing through her body. Her breathing accelerated and her chest heaved, drawing Inuyasha's eyes. His growl grew deeper and he lowered himself beside his Mate, his mouth capturing hers in a fervent kiss, tongues tangling and hands pulling at clothing and slipping along skin. Kagome tore her mouth away from Inuyasha's in a fleeting moment of comprehension.

"Want you…… Inuyasha. Oh goddess!" Inuyasha had scraped his teeth along her major vein, and she shuddered. Inuyasha's hands ripped the Haori from her body and just looked for a second. Her body curved in the right spots and had a new tightness from the exercise that Inuyasha had forced upon her when she had changed. Kagome arched under him, rubbing their hips together with a wicked gleam in her eye and the growl that had stopped before returned with a vengeance at his Kagome's bold move. Inuyasha placed one hand on each part of that strange 'un-deer-weer' that his love wore and ripped it from her body. Kagome moaned wantonly at the aggressive action and the cold wind that suddenly blew across her. Her nipples hardened immediately as Inuyasha slowly nipped his way down her body. His long tongue flicked out and dragged across her breasts, circling her nipples, driving Kagome to distraction. Her hands came up and tangled in his long, silver hair that spilled around them in a blanket of starlight.

Inuyasha let his hands travel after his tongue, one hand twisting and tweaking one breast while his mouth tortured the other. Kagome cried and called out in pleasure, one of her hands moving up to the base of Inuyasha's ear, holding him to her, and the other moved down inside his robe, her claws digging into his back as he sucked at her right nipple with his teeth and drew hard on it, pulling a sound from deep in Kagome's throat. Inuyasha hissed as he felt her nails digging into his skin and the air flowing over her sensitive nipple made Kagome almost bend in half, purring in his ear as the sensations coursing through her body pooled and collected in a molten ball low in her stomach. Inuyasha grinned around Kagome's breast as his unoccupied had wandered below Kagome's waist. Normally Inuyasha would have no idea what to do with the passionate woman in his arms, but his Youkai side knew that for the joining to be pleasurable for both of them, Inuyasha had to prepare his Mate, she needed to be wet and willing.

"Inuyasha" Kagome breathed her voice faint as his rough tongue scraped over her nipple. "Don't stop, please…… Inuyasha!!" Kagome's voice turned into a scream as Inuyasha's hand trailed along her folds, his fingers dipping in and scraping along the sensitive flesh not only making sure she was wet for him, but also giving her sparks of extreme pleasure.

Inuyasha grinned and slowly crawled back from Kagome's body to remove his clothes, Kagome's nails scrapping along his body and cries of distress issuing from her mouth as she felt her Mate leaving her. Inuyasha shushed her with his fingers at her lips as he stripped and returned to her, pressing his body the length of hers. Kagome mewled and ground against Inuyasha, maybe next time they would take longer, draw out their love making. But now their instincts cried to each other, and Inuyasha slipped slowly inside of his Mate.

Kagome cried out, the ecstasy coursing through her veins pulling deep responses from her. Inuyasha sat still for a few seconds, adjusting to the fact that he was inside the woman he had dreamed about for years. His ears were trained fully on Kagome, catching every sigh, moan, and gasp that left her full bruised lips. Kagome rocked her hips against his, and Inuyasha, taking that as a signal, slowly began to move in and out of her wet depth. His hands stroking down her sides, trying to touch everywhere at once; Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and her legs around his waist as the pace increased. Inuyasha rested his hands on her hips and forced them to the ground, while keeping his deep steady pace. He twisted and brushed against a bundle of nerves deep inside Kagome. She gasped, throwing her head back and wrenching her hands down his shoulders, leaving deep red furrows behind.

Inuyasha groaned in time with Kagome's gasp as she tightened her muscles around him as he pulled out of her. He felt himself rising toward a peak and increased his thrusts, but he was still being careful not to hurt the wonderful women below him. Kagome sensed this, the hesitation and control that her mate was trying to keep a hold of, even in her sex-induced haze, and looked adoringly up at her lover.

"It's okay Inuyasha." Kagome gasped out, "You're…… not going ….. to… ha…….. hurt me!" Inuyasha panted above her, his teeth gritted in concentration as he tried to keep a gentle pace.

"No….. don't want to……ah……… injure you." Kagome gave an anguished sort of cry, and rocked her hips against his before lifting her head and placing it next to his ear, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Let go Inuyasha…….. it'll be all right." With that Kagome lowered her teeth to his neck and bit down sharply on his collarbone, not enough to draw blood, but strong enough to leave a mark. Inuyasha froze above her, and if Kagome had been looking at his face, she would have seen his already glowing red eyes deepen with desire. Inuyasha's thinly stretched restraint snapped at that moment, his lips pulling back into a snarl as the Youkai came to the fore. Inuyasha did not pull Kagome way from his neck, but he anchored her hips more forcefully into the furs and cushions beneath her, and then drew back slowly. There was an almost evil gleam in his eye as Inuyasha paused with the tip of his manhood almost completely out of her opening, waiting.

Kagome broke almost immediately; she wanted nothing more than for Inuyasha to take her fully, a cry of desperation and need torn from her throat. He let out a satisfied grumble, one of the only sounds he was now capable of making, before ramming back home into Kagome. She called out in rapture as Inuyasha used all of his considerable power to make love to her. Each thrust was deep and long, brushing against the bundle of nerves at her apex and sending her soaring. Kagome met Inuyasha thrust for thrust, driving her own lover crazy by tightening her inner muscles every time he slipped from her.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to feel his end nearing and one of his hands lifted from Kagome's hip to rub over the spot at the juncture of her thighs. He wanted Kagome to come with him and he knew this pleasure point would send her tumbling over.

Inuyasha moved even faster, at an almost frantic rate, he set his teeth to the juncture of Kagome throat and shoulder, right over the vein and tendon there. This would have to be timed perfectly. Kagome had kept her teeth in exactly the same position, and as the two tumbled over the edge, both hanyous bit deeply into their lover's shoulder, drawing blood. As the taste of Inuyasha's blood filled her mouth Kagome rocketed over the edge of another orgasm, her body tightening and coiling until she thought it would break. Kagome rode out the waves of pleasure, her mouth still latched on to the wound she had created in Inuyasha's neck, but now her tongue was softly lapping at it, soothing the wound and helping it heal. Inuyasha collapsed on top of her, drained, his tongue working at his own mark, before slowly rolling to the side and bringing Kagome with him, still intimately joined and his mouth still attached to her neck.

--------------End sex scene, those who blush at these kinds of things can rejoin the story now. Heck who am I kidding! I blushed while writing the damn thing!!!!! ----------

Inuyasha pulled some furs from the pile around them over their bodies, conscious about his Mates sensitivity to such things. His mouth still worked over his bite mark, his tongue bathing it and sending fissions of sensation directly to her groin. Kagome sighed and lifted her head from the bite mark she had placed on Inuyasha's shoulder, licking it one last time. She rested on Inuyasha's body, her arms crossed over his chest and her head resting on her arms, forcing Inuyasha to stop his perusal of his mark. As Kagome watched, the red bled out of his eyes, leaving the gold ones she knew and loved staring back at her.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered one of his clawed hands running over the flat surface of her stomach, smiling slightly as the muscles there twitched in automatic response. "I know its fast, and that you have no reason to love me back, but you must know that I understand what I'm feeling. I really do love you Kagome. I have for a very long time. I think it started after I first realized that you shared nothing in common with Kikyou, but a faint resemblance, but then things got complicated, with Shippo and the others arriving, and I wasn't sure that what I felt was love. I had deceived myself before when I was lonely, and then Kikyou showed up and I realized that I couldn't be with you until all of this was sorted out and Naraku and Kikyou were put to rest. I had it all planned out that I would defeat them and then sweep you off to this Cave and show you what I wanted, the pack I wanted to create, but then all this started happening with you being a hanyou, and Shippo's growth…….."

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome placed her fingers over his lips to stop the flow of words that were streaming out of her mate's mouth. "You're babbling. It's okay, I believe you, and just so you know, I love you too." Kagome whispered in his ear as if it were a secret, and Inuyasha shivered at the feel of Kagome's breath tickling the sensitive appendages on his head. His ears flicked and tickled Kagome's lips, she giggled and leaned back on her arm, taking in the site of the transformed Inuyasha trapped below her. She absorbed in the fact that he had grown over 6 inches in height, _-and probably other places as well-_, Kagome thought with a blush. She traced her claws over the side of his face, dragging them over the new planes of his cheekbones, and the angles of his chin. She also ran her fingers over the moon and star in the middle of his forehead, the black of the star a direct contrast to the white of his skin. Kagome felt something flicking against her leg and her hand traveled down Inuyasha's body and stroked against the tail trapped there. Kagome ran her finger down its length and then picked it up in her hand. The silver fur slipped like silk through her fingers, making her shiver in delight, and dragging a deep moan from Inuyasha. Kagome grinned _–hmmm, can we say Pleasure Point??-_

Inuyasha reached up and trapped her hands in his, he was certainly distracted by the fingers that were trailing over his body, but he needed to know that they understood each other.

"You distract me little one, but we will get back to that soon. Right now I need to know for certain, with out the instincts in the way, and with a fully conscious mind. Do you, Kagome, accept me as your one and only mate? Do you agree to be loyal to me for as long as we live, and to bear my pups willingly?? Do you Kagome; love me with all that you are???" Kagome would have snorted because of how similar this seemed to a Wedding Ceremony, and how incongruous this was in concept to the Inuyasha she knew. But this was serious and Inuyasha was looking as if the wrong answer would shatter his world, so Kagome took a few seconds and watched as Inuyasha became tense, and still she waited, Inuyasha looked as if his shoulders would snap from the pressure when Kagome's smile lit up the cavern and one word slipped through her lips.

"Yes." Inuyasha stared shocked at the woman lying on top of him, his eyes wide and filled with disbelief. Kagome watched, a small smile playing around her mouth as he just lay there. One of Inuyasha's ears twitched, as if to make sure that she wasn't about to take it all back or laugh at him for being foolish, and as the realization finally dawned on him that she truly meant it, a laugh echoed through the room, his fangs flashing in the light as he descended on Kagome, rolling her over in their nest so that he loomed over her, his mouth descending to fasten on hers. There were still some things to talk about, _-but that can all wait until later.-_ Inuyasha could already feel the lust from the mating hunt returning and he attacked his mate with all the vigor in his body. Kagome only squealed happily and was willingly distracted from any other topics beside the man above her.

Shippo and Miroku pouted as they sat on the porch of Kaede's hut. It had been over a week since that day in the forest and Inuyasha and Kagome had -still- not returned from the hunt. Shippo had returned only days later, fully grown, with his mate SolarFlare beside him. The shy female was out with Sango, picking herbs and fruit for the old miko, while Sango was checking the traps they had set. The only reason the two were out was because if Sango wasn't kept busy she began trying to convince Miroku to go with her and hunt down the two missing Hanyous.

"Youkai above I'm bored!!" Shippo whined, his feet kicking in the air, "Mom and Dad need to come back, it's no fun with out them here!" Miroku silently agreed with his companion, but said nothing. If Sango heard that he wanted the other's back as well she would use that as an excuse to drag him off and find the two, it seemed she was worried about Kagome's 'virtue.' Miroku snorted in thought, if nothing else they should be worried about Inuyasha. _-He's definitely the more innocent of the two.-_

Shippo and Miroku stayed that way for most of the day, lazing around until the two women returned and Shippo raced off to help his new mate with her load. Miroku stood to greet Sango and as he reached out for her his hand only naturally gravitated toward her backside. Honestly he couldn't help himself, it was meant to be a compliment. A loud smack resounded through the village and a voice sounded from one of the near-by roofs.

"Damn Monk, you think after all these years you would learn what a bitch fucking wants and doesn't want" Three conscious heads snapped toward the sound, and a fourth would have joined them, but he was currently incapacitated.

"Inuyasha….???" Sango's voice was soft and disbelieving as her mind assimilated the sight before her.

"Mew?" Kirara agree from her mistress' feet, head tilted to the side in confusion. Inuyasha looked eerily like his older brother now, with his height and detached manner, the only reason Inuyasha looked any different were the markings on his face, the ears and length of his tail. At second glace of course you could distinguish the difference in their faces, the fact that they had different mother's apparent. Inuyasha snorted in distain at the Taijiaya standing with her mouth open in the street and jumped down to stand in front of his pack-mates.

"Of course it's me you fuck-wits! I just went through my second growth." Inuyasha smiled evilly and cracked his knuckles on his long fingered hand. "It's amazing what a growth can do for a demon." He sought out Shippo's face and smirked as he saw him standing not far off, his hand around SolarFlare's waist. Inuyasha had been too out of it to really appreciate the change in his son the night of the Chase, so he took his time now. Shippo had definitely grown into his own, there had been a vast increase in his magic power, and Inuyasha could tell that he would probably be able to trap people in his illusions now. He had also grown physically, the hair and tail sleek like a foxes should be, and he wondered if his kit had been taught to change shape yet, he hoped not, he wanted to show that to Shippo; it was a Father's right. "You definitely have become your own man brat, I expect you to stop clinging to Kagome now that you're able to take care of your own. Oh and by the way, since you are our son's mate we will now consider you our daughter, so if you ever you need anything just come to me or Kagome okay SolarFlare???" The female kitsune nodded shyly, shocked that the demon before her was the same as the one she had known only a few days ago.

"Oh don't let him scare you. Inuyasha's speech translates into that he's proud of you Shippo, and I think the second half is pretty clear, and he's right SolarFlare, anytime you need anything, you can come to us. The bad ass speech is just Inu's need to assert his 'tough-ness' to the world." Four heads now turned to the other voice as Miroku had finally woken up from his unconscious state on the ground. Kagome was crouched in the same spot Inuyasha had been and Shippo squeaked in surprise, he really had not seen his Mother, as it had been dark and she had left almost immediately, but now in the light of day Shippo could only stare in awe.

"Beautiful." He breathed, SolarFlare nodded next to him.

"Yeah, your Mom is amazing." Kagome smiled as she jumped down to join her mate, she had no markings on her face, and she looked almost the same as before, but now she was Miroku's height and she distinctly had a tail sweeping down to the ground behind her, which was now twitching in amusement at the astounded looks on her friends faces.

"Oh come on now, I can't look that different?? I might have gained a few inches and an appendage or two, but still, Inuyasha changed more than I did!!!" Inuyasha snorted and glared before grabbing her around the waist and burying his mouth in her neck, his tongue teasing the mark he had placed on Kagome, she squirmed in his embrace, batting his hands away and stepping forward. "Inuyasha!!! Behave!" She stared at the others around her. They were still in shock and just standing around with vacant looks on their faces. Kagome giggled and waved a hand in front of Sango, who didn't even blink. Inuyasha snorted before turning and heading toward Kaede's hut.

"We'll be in the hut when you get your brains back. We're heading out for Naraku and the Shards in the next two days. Shippo you need to decide if SolarFlare is coming with us, and the rest of you need to start getting together what you want to take. We'll be getting ready if you need us!!" Inuyasha shook his head and turned away, Kagome following behind with another giggle. "Idiots!!" Inuyasha cried as he walked away, leaving the two humans and two demons standing there until the sun started to set and they finally snapped out of their dazes.

"An appendage or two? Kagome!" Sango called as she raced into Kaede's home to find her friend, the other's trailing behind. Shippo shook his head as he walked arm in arm with his mate. Things were certainly going to be more interesting from now on.

The End


End file.
